A última fortaleza  Livro I
by BeBeh
Summary: Num mundo que foi dominado por zumbis, Harry recebe uma caixa contendo partes de seu passado: Sirius, Remus, James e Lily, ajudados por Peter, isolados numa base militar buscando uma cura. UA - Zumbis \ Slash \ SiriusxRemus \ Lime
1. Livro I:  Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Não ganhamos dinheiro com essa fic. Pena mesmo.  
**Avisos:** Contem slash (homemxhomem), não gosta→não leia. Fácil e eficaz.  
Essa fic é **UA**, ou seja, Universo alternativo. O que isso quer dizer? Que os personagens não estão no mundo mágico, não existem varinhas nem nada disso. A Bê resolveu colocar nossos protagonistas no meio de uma infestação de zumbis, e eu achei o máximo. Somos loucas e adoráveis.  
Aqui é uma **Deathfic**, ou seja, contém morte de personagem, mas você meu pretzelzinho que leu os livros, sabe quem morreu, não sabe? Então não haverá surpresas para você.

Essa fic foi pensada inicialmente para ser apenas uma Sirem, mas enquanto escrevíamos fomos criando uma continuação. Por isso a separamos em dois livros, o primeiro com base Sirem, onde é engatilhada a continuação, e o segundo onde serão desdobradas as aventuras de Harry no mundo zumbi. Esperamos que gostem. :)  
**Agradecimento: **A Bê, por me permitir escrever esse plot gato com ela. S2

* * *

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**A Última Fortaleza**  
_Por Mrs. B e RebecaDua_

**Prólogo**

Ele nunca tinha ido àquela parte do prédio, pois nunca houvera necessidade. Parecia que seus pés se afundavam a cada passo. Harry sempre foi uma pessoa corajosa, mas agora que ele acabara de entrar ali, a sensação de claustrofobia daquele cômodo era difícil de suportar e descrever. Eram vários móveis e caixas empoeiradas, empilhados de tal forma que criavam corredores estreitos e instáveis, permeados por teias de aranhas e excremento de ratos. E não havia janelas.

Mas a claustrofobia que se apossava dele vinha dos objetos em si. Uma vez ouvira que os objetos guardam as impressões das pessoas que os manusearam. Ele nunca dera importância àquela afirmação, mas observando os puxadores das gavetas enferrujados, ele começava a entender aquilo. Parecia que aquela sala estava impregnada de objetos de pessoas que passaram por momentos cruéis. Cartas que nunca chegaram, pedidos de socorro, registros de perdas.

Não era à toa que ali era o porão do Ministério de Defesa, o lugar onde tudo que fora usado na luta desesperada para salvar a nação era armazenado. Ali estavam os restos mortais da Guerra. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna e ele chutou aquela linha de pensamento da mente. Era momento de se concentrar e encontrar o que estava procurando.

Puxou do bolso o pedaço de papel com as indicações de onde estava o que ele procurava: _Setor I, Estante 9A, Prateleira A6 - Ordem da Fênix_. Correu os olhos pelo local, tentando identificar os setores, era tudo uma bagunça. Erguendo o olhar ele percebeu placas penduradas precariamente no teto. Lá estava. Em cada placa uma indicação de Setor. O I era o mais próximo à parede esquerda, do lado contrário da porta. Ali ficavam os dados mais importantes sobre a Guerra.

Passou a mão sobre a testa limpando o suor frio que a sala provocava. Olhou novamente o pedaço de papel e caminhou para o Setor I. Andou por quinze metros e parou de frente para a placa. Estante 9. Sobre cada estante um número e uma letra. Entrou no corredor estreito tentando não respirar profundamente aquela ar. Caminhou mais dez metros. Prateleira A6. Ele tocou suavemente a estante de metal enferrujado procurando.

Os pedaços de papel em moldura de plástico estavam roídos, e ele demorou um pouco para achar o que queria. Uma caixa retangular de papelão comum. Ele achava que o que tinha ali dentro não deveria estar em algo tão ordinário. Pegou a caixa e a levou para uma mesa velha, mas que parecia sólida o suficiente. Quando a colocou sobre a mesa, suas palmas e dedos estavam cobertos de pó. Olhou em volta. Não tinha cadeiras. Pelo menos não uma utilizável. Resignando-se ele olhou para a tampa da caixa.

_Ordem da Fênix_.

Num único movimento ele retirou a tampa e olhou o conteúdo da caixa. Vários volumes de papel. Manuscritos. Documentos. Pesquisas. Diários. Fitas de vídeo. Ali estava a sua história. Era hora de conhecê-la.

* * *

**N/A:** Amanhã à noite postamos o primeiro capítulo. Você leu até aqui? Achou interessante? Diz pra gente clicando no botãozinho abaixo e mandando uma review! ;D


	2. Livro I: Capítulo um

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass AU, da seção Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6v. A fic também está sendo postada lá no tópico do projeto. Detalhezinho: lá está bem mais adiantada com três capítulos publicados, então se você estiver louco para ver mais capítulos é só colar o seguinte link em seu navegador: **http : / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewtopic . php ? f=42&t=2984** (tire os espaços) e cadastrar-se no fórum. E se você se cadastrar, dê um alô pra gente lá no fórum, seria lindo ter você participando de lá na seção.  
Agora chega de propaganda, vamos para o primeiro capítulo.

* * *

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo um**

_A câmera focou-se lentamente, a imagem do jovem homem surgindo do escuro._

- Hmm... Olá. - _ele estendeu o que parecia ser seu braço e esfregou a lente. A imagem melhorou consideravelmente_: - Hoje é doze de fevereiro de 1979, são... Nove horas. Chegamos aqui no dia vinte e cinco de outubro de 1978. Eu sou James Potter.- _Passou a mão nos cabelos, desarrumando-os_ - Faço parte da equipe de pesquisadores designada a encontrar a cura para o vírus T.M.R., popularmente conhecido como Marca Negra. Este é o laboratório da Ordem da Fênix, que fica na antiga base militar secreta em Godric's Hollow.

_O homem afastou-se para o lado da câmera e mostrou uma sala ampla, iluminada artificialmente. Vários tubos de ensaio, condensadores e aparelhos de pesquisa médica estavam sobre duas mesas longas dispostas paralelamente no centro do ambiente. Ao fundo dava para ver um refrigerador grande de duas portas._

- À esquerda do refrigerador está o acesso da sala de confinamento, onde deixamos em quarentena algumas cobaias ou espécimes que chegam em nossas mãos. - _ele mostrou uma sala com paredes de vidro._ - A sala de confinamento é feita com um vidro especialmente desenvolvido para esse propósito, que resiste a pressão de 3.5 quiloton. Ou seja, podemos colocar mil infectados dentro dessa belezinha que ela não vai nem tremer. - _o homem deu um sorriso breve, que desapareceu rapidamente_ - À direita está a porta que leva para o corredor dos alojamentos, do refeitório e da despensa. - _ele apontou para uma porta de madeira que estava aberta no momento, mostrando parte de um corredor. _

- Os outros integrantes da esquipe são Lily Potter e Remus Lupin, médicos especializados em doenças infecto-contagiosas; Peter Pettigrew, farmacêutico; e Sirius Black e eu, biólogos. Uma vez a cada três meses recebemos notícias sobre a Guerra através de Albus Dumbledore. Temos estoque de comida e água para os próximos quatro anos. Mas cá entre nós, espero não ter que ficar aqui tanto tempo assim. - _outro sorriso breve.  
_  
- Estamos aqui porque Lily possui imunidade ao vírus T.M.R. tipo C e eu possuo imunidade ao vírus tipo A. Isso nos fez sermos muito visados pelo inimigo, então a Ordem da Fênix resolveu nos proteger. Estamos pesquisando para encontrar a cura do vírus testando nosso sangue. Ainda não conseguimos isolar o fator imunizador, mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

_Nesse momento a Doutora Lily entrou pela porta que conduzia aos alojamentos._

- Tem certeza que está funcionando, James? - _perguntou aproximando o rosto da câmera._

_James também aproximou o rosto da câmera, como se estivesse procurando algo do outro lado.  
_  
- Certeza não tenho, mas vale a pena tentar, nem que seja só o áudio. A luz da câmera tá acesa pelo menos. Tem uma no isolamento também, mas tá meio arranhada, funciona se essa aqui funcionar.

_Lily assentiu e saiu da sala, voltando para algum lugar pelo corredor._

- A situação está ficando cada vez mais difícil entre os exilados. Alguns estão se rendendo sem coragem de lutar. - _ele olhou em volta e respirou fundo. _- Lily está muito estressada com toda essa situação. Temos trabalhado doze horas por dia e ainda não conseguimos um avanço significativo. Sirius está muito quieto, e falando dele, isso é algo para se preocupar. Só quem parece estar mais normal é Remus. Irônico, não? -_ Ele voltou a sorrir soturnamente, olhando para o chão._

Harry pressionou pause e rebobinou a fita até chegar na parte onde seus pais estão olhando para a câmera. Pausou e ficou encarando os dois por um tempo. Sua garganta se apertou. Lembrou-se da indicação de Shacklebolt. O homem dissera onde ele poderia encontrar aquela caixa e tentar reaver algo de seu passado. E ali estava ele, na sala de seu apartamento assistindo como foi definido o fim da Guerra.

Olhou novamente para a caixa que estava na mesa de centro à sua frente. Ele revirou mais uma vez o conteúdo e olhou os registros da Ordem de Medicina de Lily e Remus. Ambos estavam um pouco chamuscados e amarelados, mas ainda legíveis. Havia alguns prêmios citados atrás dos registros dos dois médicos. Um crachá de Peter. Foto, profissão e o nome: Pettigrew, P. Uma carta de recomendação feita por Albus Dumbledore para o Ministro da época, indicando James e Sirius para o trabalho no laboratório. "Biólogos talentosos e determinados", era o que o velho médico dizia sobre eles.

Ele deixou os papéis sobre a mesinha. Pegou uma xícara de café e bebeu. Já estava frio. O apartamento também estava frio. A grande lareira estava apagada, e sobre ela tinha uma fotografia de seus amigos. Além disso nada mais mostrava que alguém vivia ali. Nenhum quadro nas paredes, nenhum objeto pessoal, nada. Era necessário viver assim. Sem se apegar a casas nem deixar rastros.

Abandonou a bebida no chão parto do sofá e pegou a próxima fita. Várias fitas se perderam no incêndio que assolou o laboratório no dia que seus pais morreram. Essa fita era de quatro semanas depois. Câmera 17 - Sala B, ele leu. Seu pai acertara em cheio quando falara da câmera na sala de isolamento, afinal.

Lá fora o Sol terminava de se pôr.

_A sala de confinamento estava vazia. Diferente da câmera do laboratório, naquela tinha um relógio no canto direito inferior que marcava dezessete horas. Ouvia-se pequenos sons fora dali, como se fosse um quarto vazio de uma casa habitada. Alguns minutos se passam e a cena não mudou. Apenas a sala vazia e ruídos leves ao longe. Os ruídos transformaram-se em gritos distantes, difíceis de ouvir. Tinha alguém discutindo._

Harry aumentou o volume do aparelho para poder ouvir melhor.

_Duas pessoas estavam gritando fora da sala de confinamento._

- Você está louco! Não vou concordar com isso. Nem James concordou! _- Lily gritou para alguém. _

- Eu posso ficar com ele, poxa! Lily, você tem que me deixar ficar com ele no confinamento. Se ele ficar sozinho ele pode se machucar. _- a voz grave e rouca de um homem gritou de volta._ - Por favor, Lily. Por favor... _- o grito era quase desesperado._

_Um vulto cruzou a frente da câmera rapidamente. Alguém entrara na sala de confinamento. Um homem de cabelos castanhos se moveu em direção à mesa que estava num canto afastado. Desabou na cadeira, ficando de costas para a câmera. Ele colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a testa nele. A postura era curvada. Leves tremores percorriam seu corpo._

- Isso não vai trazer benefício nenhum para nós, Sirius! Não podemos correr o risco que você seja contaminado também! _- fora da sala de confinamento a briga continuava._

- Lily, eu não posso ficar parado enquanto ele fica preso lá dentro, se destruindo. Tenta me entender! - _Sirius tentava achar uma maneira de convencer a mãe de Harry._

_O homem de cabelos castanhos começou a folhear nervosamente alguns arquivos que estavam sobre a mesa. De tempos em tempos ele olhava para um calendário e para o relógio, como se estivesse conferindo alguma coisa. Esperando._

- A resposta é não, Sirius! Não permitiremos que você fique com ele no confinamento e ponto! - _com um grito final de Lily, passos se afastando foram ouvidos._

_Sirius entrou lentamente na sala de confinamento. Caminhou até o lado do outro homem e empurrou a mesa, irritado. Ajoelhou-se no chão, de frente para Remus e segurou suas mãos. Sua expressão de revolta profunda suavizou-se quando ergueu os olhos para ele. O rosto de Remus não estava visível, mas sua voz foi limpa ao dizer:_

- Lily tem razão, Sirius.

_O outro homem abaixou a cabeça encarando as mãos unidas. Não respondeu. Respirou fundo a travou o maxilar com força. Ergueu as mãos e dava para perceber que estava examinando as pálpebras e os globos oculares de Remus. Checou o pulso. Voltou a examinar os olhos. Suspirou e voltou a segurar as mãos do outro._

_Eles encostaram as testas e a imagem desfocou. Piscou algumas vezes, e por fim, apagou._

_Quando o relógio no vídeo voltou a aparecer tinha passado três horas. Não tinha luzes acesas no local. A pouca iluminação que chegava ao ambiente era a que serpenteava pela porta que levava aos dormitórios. Um grunhido horrível ecoou no local. Em seguida fortes estrondos contra o vidro. Uma sombra se movimentou pela sala, um vulto na penumbra. Outro um estrondo e o som de algo se quebrando contra o vidro foi ouvido. Mais gritos e grunhidos._

Aquilo durou por alguns minutos e Harry estava começando a se sentir mal. Adiantou a fita, querendo passar rapidamente por aquele espetáculo horrendo. Ele notou algo vindo dos dormitórios e parou. Rebobinou um pouco e deu play.

_Sirius veio pela porta que conduzia aos dormitórios. Deixou-a escancarada, assim um pouco mais de luz entrou no ambiente, dando para diferenciar bem as silhuetas. A cadeira jazia despedaçada no chão. Os urros da criatura cessaram. Sirius aproximou-se do vidro e colocou as mãos sobre a superfície transparente. Sua expressão era de dor._

_O confinado parou de frente a Sirius. Eles se olharam um instante. No instante seguinte Sirius pulou para trás. Remus atirou-se brutalmente contra o vidro, exatamente onde ele estava. O médico estava fora de si, jogando o corpo com toda as forças contra o vidro. Os urros voltaram a ser ouvidos enquanto o homem continuava a se jogar contra o vidro tentando alcançar o biólogo._

_Sirius parecia derrotado. Abaixou a cabeça e se afastou, voltando para o corredor e fechando a porta. Tudo ficou escuro, mas os urros continuaram até um ruído de interferência tomar a gravação._

Harry se levantou trêmulo. Um vez de pé, ele esticou as costas alongando a coluna dolorida. Caminhou em direção ao vídeo cassete para trocar a fita. Quando chegou perto do aparelho sobressaltou-se a ver que a imagem voltara.

_O relógio marcava seis horas da manhã do dia seguinte. Remus estava caído perto do vidro. Estava imóvel. Dava para ver vários hematomas e cortes em seu corpo. A mesa que estava na sala no dia anterior fora retirada. No chão apenas os destroços da cadeira._

_A porta se abriu e Sirius entrou. Foi diretamente para Remus e se ajoelhou a seu lado no chão, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares. Com muito cuidado ele passou um braço sob os ombros do homem caído e o outro sob os joelhos, colocando-o em seu colo. Ele arrumou os cabelos despenteados do outro, carinhosamente._

_Continuou abraçado a Remus por vários minutos, embalando-o levemente. Não se sabia se ele estava consolando ao homem desacordado ou a si mesmo. Um pequeno movimento mostrou que Remus acordara. Seu braço subiu levemente pelas costas de Sirius e apertou entre os dedos o tecido da camisa do outro, que parecia miserável, o rosto afundado na curva do pescoço de Remus. Permaneceram assim até a fita terminar._

Harry prendeu a respiração com a cena, o peito pesando. No fundo da caixa, encontrou uma foto da equipe original do Instituto de Pesquisa. "Construtores da Paz" estava escrito na legenda, e Sirius, parecendo mais saudável, tinha uma das mãos no ombro de Lupin, que parecia tranqüilo e contente. Olhando para os dois, ele murmurou, como um consolo:

- Eles se amaram muito.

O estômago de Harry anunciou que era hora que comer alguma coisa. Tentando melhorar seu ânimo ele foi para a cozinha e colocou para esquentar uma torta de frango do dia anterior. Enquanto esperava a comida ficar quente ele organizou algumas anotações que estavam na mesa, separando o que deveria ser enviado para o Ministério e o que deveria ficar com ele para maiores análises.

Quando a comida esquentou, sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer, observando o quadro de imunização que tinha na cozinha, o ambiente que ele também usava como escritório. O mapa retratado tinha vários alfinetes verdes a este ponto, estava praticamente coberto. Pegou o prato e foi terminar de comer na sala.

Chegando na sala ele respirou fundo e pegou a próxima fita. Nela havia uma etiqueta de "Relatório de resultados semestrais". Passou então o resto da noite ouvindo dados intermináveis, nunca favoráveis, narrados por seu pai com uma expressão séria.  
_  
Lily entrou no laboratório no momento que James terminava de gravar o relatório.  
_- Vamos dormir, James? _-__ ela chamou e James levantou. Eles deram as mãos e atravessaram a porta para os dormitórios, o rapaz parecendo preocupado._

Enquanto isso Harry dormia há um bom tempo sobre o sofá.

* * *

**N/A:** O segundo capítulo será postado próximo sábado.


	3. Livro I: Capítulo dois

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo 2**

_Toda a equipe estava trabalhando no amplo laboratório. Remus olhava num microscópio concentradamente e fazia anotações em pequenos intervalos. Sirius, utilizando um conta-gotas, distribuía algum tipo de substância em pequenas placas de vidro. Lily e James estavam mesclando algumas amostras numa centrífuga. Peter ordenava alguns tubos de ensaio e conferia dados num fichário. Estavam em silêncio._

Harry estava almoçando na sala e assistindo ao vídeo. Enquanto seus olhos pairavam distraidamente sobre o cotidiano de seus pais, ele pensava em uma pessoa. Na pessoa desconhecida que recuperou das mãos do inimigo tudo que tinha naquela caixa. Depois do incêndio, apenas Harry fora encontrado vivo no laboratório. Além dele estavam os corpos de seu padrinho, Remus e vários infectados. Nenhum dado da pesquisa de seus pais tinha sido recuperado no laboratório. A população se valeu dos informes que Dumbledore recebia trimestralmente. A partir deles que a cura pôde ser feita.

Somente esse ano fora descoberto que infectados que possuíam o vírus tipo C e participaram da invasão ao laboratório naquele dia tinham roubado tudo que sobrou, deixando para trás apenas corpos e objetos queimados. Pelo que Shacklebolt falou, a pessoa que entregara a caixa ao Ministério também tinha restaurado o que ainda podia se aproveitar das fitas, juntando os pedaços sãos dos rolos originais e etiquetando.

_De tempos em tempos Sirius erguia a cabeça do trabalho e lançava para Remus um olhar longo. Parecia que era combinado, pois toda vez que o jovem de cabelos negros erguia a cabeça, o de cabelos castanhos percebia e olhava de volta. Sorriam-se levemente, mas com certa tristeza. E voltavam ao trabalho._

Quem recuperara aqueles objetos tinha corrido um grande risco. Sem contar no trabalho minucioso que fora assistir todas as fitas e recortar as partes boas. Harry ficava contente em saber que a história verdadeira da salvação não se perdera completamente, e que iria continuar na memória deles dois. Para ele era impossível não se sentir conectado a essa pessoa.

_Sirius pegou um pedaço de papel pequeno e rabiscou algo rapidamente. Esticou-se sobre a mesa em direção a Remus. O outro deu um sorriso leve depois de ler o que tinha escrito no papel. Dobrou e colocou no bolso. Sirius voltou a trabalhar com uma expressão marota. O ambiente continuava em silêncio. _

No meio dos papéis que estavam na caixa, havia uma pasta preta com um lacre rompido. Harry abriu a pasta e achou um relatório confidencial sobre Voldemort. Algumas páginas estavam chamuscadas, mas a maioria estava praticamente intacta. A ficha do perfil era a mais danificada. Somente podia discernir o nome dele, Tom Marvolo Riddle; e o tipo de vírus, C. Sem fotografia.

Tinha várias páginas com dados, uma investigação profunda sobre a vida e a personalidade do homem que nasceu com o vírus no corpo. Não por acaso o vírus fora batizado de T.M.R. "Portador e transmissor inicial do vírus tipo C. Criador das variedade B e A, assim denominadas pelo nível de degeneração corporal do indivíduo." O homem era um gênio. "A principal característica do vírus original é deformidade no corpo. Feições animalescas com o passar dos anos. Não apresenta degeneração dos tecidos."

Harry folheou até encontrar um trecho que falava da vida de Voldemort. "A mãe, Merope Gaunt, filha de um cientista inescrupuloso, foi submetida à ingestão de substâncias químicas perigosas durante a gravidez, e o bebê, ainda dentro do ventre, desenvolvera anticorpos que fundiram-se com as substâncias e sofreram mutações, transformando-se em vírus. A mãe contraiu óbito logo após o parto." O restante da folha estava queimado. No verso, a continuação do trecho perdido: "criança fora tratado como um ser maldito, o que direcionou sua personalidade, aumentando a psicopatia que lhe era inerente."

Ele leu que além de descobrir como contagiar as pessoas, Voldemort criara mais duas variedades: o tipo B, que transformavam humanos em autômatos, seres desprovidos de livre arbítrio, que obedeciam somente a suas ordens; e outra variedade que transformava humanos em seres sem nenhum raciocínio, o tipo A. Nos relatórios havia também mapas de onde e como o vírus começou a se espalhar.

A maior parte dessas informações Harry já possuía por conviver com a infestação desde a infância. Somente a parte que tratava da vida pessoal de Voldemort era um dado novo. O monstro era mais uma pessoa sofrida que colocara nos maltratos que recebeu a culpa por ser um monstro. Harry ficou com uma expressão dura ante a isso.

Voldemort pretendia dominar a sociedade. Por isso criara um exército de criaturas infectadas. Os que se uniam a ele por livre vontade era infectados com o vírus tipo C, marcados, como ele mesmo costumava dizer, tornando-se lacaios racionais, comandantes em seu exército. Os contagiados com o tipo B eram os soldados. Os contaminados com o tipo A era os animais, totalmente desprovidos de racionalidade, que espalhavam o medo e o caos por onde passavam, eram a maioria dominante, e também os principais transmissores. Esses eram também chamados de zumbis. Na forma mais literal e horrenda da palavra.

_Algumas horas depois Sirius, James e Lily tinham saído do laboratório. Peter e Remus estavam sentados num sofá que tinha num canto, conversando sobre os procedimentos técnicos que precisariam ser feitos assim que a vacina fosse desenvolvida._

- Nós vamos ter que encontrar alguma fábrica com materiais de suporte em estoque pra produzir a vacina em larga escala. _- Remus ponderou, checando um mapa._

_Peter, indicando um ponto na direita do mapa disse: _

- Aqui funcionava um laboratório de produtos homeopáticos. Com alguma sorte, vamos encontrar o necessário. - _Remus riu de leve e Peter o encarou, um olhar divertido também em seu rosto. -_ Eu sei o que você vai dizer. _- e riu, falando em seguida simultaneamente ao médico. _- Água nós já temos!

Harry sorriu, observando Peter contar uma história sobre homeopatas que fez Remus rir um bocado. Ele percebera que o farmacêutico não era tão qualificado quanto os outros de maneira geral, de modo que para auxiliar os colegas acabava realizando tarefas menores de limpeza e assistência no laboratório. Ele parecia não se importar, mas conforme Harry ia avançando nas fitas, pôde perceber que ele ficava cada vez mais solitário e quieto.

_Nesse momento Sirius entrou no laboratório e sentou ao lado de Remus._

- Posso saber qual é a piada? - _ele perguntou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Remus, num gesto automático. Peter desviou o olhar, parecendo desconfortável._

- Conta pra ele, Remus. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer no meu dormitório._ - Peter falou com um sorriso um pouco tenso e saiu, deixando os dois no sofá. Remus murmurou um "Boa noite" e Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo o farmacêutico se afastar._

- O que deu nesse daí? -_ Sirius perguntou assim que Peter saiu do ambiente. O médico suspirou, virando-se para o outro._

- O que deu é que você continua brigando com ele por qualquer coisa._ - Remus disse com um tom cansado e leve desaprovação na voz._

_Sirius franziu o cenho com uma expressão de desgosto._

- Moony, eu não vou viver passando a mão pela cabeça do Peter como vocês fazem. Ele é muito capaz, tanto quanto nós, mas não se esforça. _- Remus tentou interrompê-lo, mas Sirius continuou: -_ Por causa da falta de atenção dele nós perdemos aquelas últimas amostras. Sem contar nos instrumentos que ele vive derrubando. _- Sirius completou, um pouco irritado.  
_  
- Eu sei, Sirius, mas você pega pesado com ele. Só estamos nós cinco aqui, não é bom vivermos brigando. _- Remus falou, amansando o tom de voz em seguida. -_ Ele não fala nada, mas com certeza deve ser frustrante ficar trancado aqui com a gente, sendo que ele está sozinho e nós, bem... _- Sirius resmungou, fazendo bico. Remus parecia tentar lidar com uma criança emburrada. -_ Você já pensou nisso? Peter é um bom amigo, tente ser mais compreensivo, okay? _- o médico completou, sério, segurando a mão de Sirius entre as suas._

O telefone tocou, provocando um sobressalto em Harry. Ele se arrastou até o aparelho, e sorriu quando reconheceu a voz do outro lado:

- Seu moleque! Custava dar notícias?

- Oi, Mione. Toda vez que você me chama de moleque eu me sinto dez anos mais novo que você. - ele riu.

- Mas desde que você nasceu você é dez anos mais novo que eu, Harry. Não importa que no seu registro de nascimento conste que temos a mesma idade. - ela entrou na brincadeira e ambos riram um pouco. - Então, quais as novas? - ela perguntou.

- Bem, no momento eu estou assistindo as fitas recuperadas no laboratório de maus pais. - ele respondeu, diminuindo um pouco o bom humor.

- Entendo. Você achou algum dado novo para nos ajudar?

- Por enquanto nada que possa nos ajudar. Apenas o cotidiano da equipe de pesquisadores. - Harry parou por um momento e suspirou. - Mione, um dos pesquisadores estava infectado.

- O quê? - Hermione gritou, assombrada.

- Isso que você ouviu. Um deles estava contaminado. Remus Lupin.

- Remus Lupin... Remus Lupin... Esse nome não me é estranho, espera um pouco. - Hermione pareceu largar o telefone e procurar algo. - Harry! Foi ele quem localizou a enzima que catalizava a atividade do vírus! Mas como ele conseguiu fazer isso sendo um dos infectados? Ele estaria sob o controle de Voldemort.

Harry engoliu em seco antes de responder.

- Ao que parece ele estava infectado com o vírus tipo A.

Do outro lado da linha Hermione ficou em silêncio, entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer. Antes que o vírus dominasse completamente o corpo dele, tinha sido possível localizar a enzima.

- Bem, isso explica algumas coisas. - ela falou.

- Explica? Por exemplo? - ele questionou.

- Pense, Harry, como eles conseguiram avançar tanto num intervalo de um ano se não foi possível levar muitos infectados à base, já que a segurança era máxima e apenas uma pessoa do lado de fora sabia sua localização?

- É verdade... - Harry não tinha pensado nisso.

Era óbvio que os pesquisadores utilizaram Remus como cobaia de vários testes.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Harry!

- Maravilhoso? Mione! - ele retrucou indignado. - Eu estou vendo o dia a dia deles, todo o sofrimento...

- Desculpe, você está certo. - ela pareceu concordar, mas sua empolgação não diminuiu nem um pouco. - Isso é horrível, mas temos que concordar que isso ajudou muito o avanço das pesquisas. Você tem que me mostrar essas fitas, Harry.

- Tudo bem. Você prefere aqui ou aí? - ele perguntou.

- Ah, por mim tanto faz. Vou perguntar a Ron, mas acho que ele prefere aqui, você sabe. A gente passa tão pouco tempo em casa.

- Verdade. Eu também passo pouco tempo em casa, mas não é como se eu tivesse alguém para quem voltar, né? - Harry falou um pouco amargurado.

- Oh, Harry, não foi isso que quis dizer... - ela tentou melhorar o ânimo do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Não estou com raiva. - ele falou tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Tudo bem. Então, vamos marcar para sábado. Que tal? Aqui em casa às oito da noite? Você traz a caixa e a gente aproveita e checa os documentos. - ela falou.

- Imagino que esses papéis velhos e queimados sejam um Nirvana para você. Acho que você só não tem mais velharias em sua casa porque não tem espaço. - Harry brincou com a amiga.

- Velharias não. São antiguidades. - a amiga o repreendeu. - Que tipo de historiadora eu seria se não gostasse de coisas antigas que contam histórias?

- Verdade. - Harry sorriu.

- Então, estamos combinados? - ela perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu preciso até... - Harry parou de falar no meio da frase.

Ele estava conversando com Hermione, mas de vez em quando lançava olhares furtivos para os dois homens conversando no vídeo. Nesse ponto algo chamou sua atenção.

_Sirius levantara-se e puxara Remus para si, beijando-o com força, fazendo o outro rir levemente e responder a carícia. Estavam sozinhos, e ao que tudo indicava, era tarde na noite e a porta que levava aos dormitórios permanecia bem fechada._

- Você precisa de? - Hermione perguntou, estranhando o amigo ter parado de falar.

- Olha, Mione, hã... Não sei se seria legal mostrar tudo que tem nas fitas. Er... - ele inclinou a cabeça olhando para a tela. - Tem alguns momentos pessoais. Você se incomoda se eu fizer um filtro de conteúdo? Para preservar a intimidade das pessoas da equipe, sabe? - Harry falou meio sem graça, mas ele não se sentiria bem em compartilhar muitas daquelas cenas com outras pessoas.

- Ah... - ela falou com a voz levemente desapontada. - Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendo. Assunto de família, não é?

_Remus gemeu levemente, encostando o outro na parede, o beijo ficando mais quente._

- Er... É... Obrigado pela compreensão. - ele balbuciou.

- Ok. Eu liguei também para te avisar que um agente infiltrado localizou um laboratório que ainda está ativo fabricando o vírus. Precisamos montar uma ofensiva para resgatar as amostras estocadas no prédio. Kingsley me pediu para te avisar que você vai liderar a missão...

Até ali Harry estava conseguindo conciliar dar atenção à amiga e assistir o que acontecia no vídeo. Só que a partir dali o vídeo começou a absorver toda sua atenção.

_Sirius inverteu as posições encostando Remus na parede, o médico acabara de enlaçar a cintura de seu padrinho com ambas as pernas, gemendo continuamente no beijo. Eles estavam encostados na parede à esquerda da câmera e, se antes estavam apenas conversando amenidades próximos um do outro, agora a coisa parecia ganhar mais, hum... Intensidade._

_Sirius parecia empenhado em marcar o pescoço do médico o quanto fosse possível, as mãos de Remus transitavam entre seu cabelo e suas costas, pareciam puxá-lo com muita força para si. O biólogo gemeu, quando as pernas de Remus apertaram-no mais firmemente, suas cinturas começando a movimentar-se juntas._

Harry estava completamente desconcertado, a mão que segurava o telefone ficando menos firme. Hermione continuava a falar ininterruptamente do outro lado.

_Sirius apertou o outro lentamente contra a parede, o médico mordendo os próprios lábios para impedir-se de gemer mais alto. Sirius parecia estar se divertindo, segurando o rosto do outro entre as mãos e voltando a beijá-lo ternamente, enquanto continuava a se movimentar contra Remus._

Harry percebeu que precisava urgentemente desligar o vídeo, mas Hermione não parava de falar.

_As mãos de Sirius estavam segurando Remus pelas nádegas, aumentando o atrito entre os corpos. Seus lábios se afastaram e o médico encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios novamente. Por mais que ele tentasse, gemidos leves continuavam escapando pela sua boca. Sirius começou a lamber as pequenas marcas avermelhadas que tinha feito no pescoço exposto._

- ...Vamos precisar de um contingente especializado em conflitos, porque há risco do local ser protegido... - ela continuava a falar.

- Merda... - o rapaz murmurava entredentes, esticando o corpo para ver se alcançava o controle remoto. - Droga...

- ...alguns agentes disfarçados fizeram o registro do local, não parece ser protegido, mas você bem sabe que pode ser apenas impressão...

Harry se maldizia mentalmente por não ter colocado um telefone sem-fio em seu apartamento.

- Mione! - Harry meio gritou com a amiga e ela parou de supetão. - Es-espera um pouco.

Ele disse e largou o fone de qualquer jeito, correndo para dar um pause, um stop, tirar a fita, qualquer coisa que parasse com aquilo. Era extremamente desconcertante ver pessoas que você poderia chamar de tios se esfregando daquela forma tão... Harry pigarreou.

Quando ele alcançou o controle remoto a imagem foi cortada bruscamente. Foi claramente uma edição feita pela pessoa que recuperara as fitas. Ele parou com a mão no ar, segurando o controle e apontando para o vídeo, agradecendo à pessoa adorável que tinha cortado aquela parte e poupado-o de ver o desenrolar daquilo. Foi então que ele se desconcertou novamente ao imaginar que se a pessoa tinha visto aquela cena até o fim. Sentindo embaraço por um estranho, Harry era mesmo muito bonzinho.

Ele voltou ao telefone onde Hermione quase tinha um ataque de preocupação. Eles terminaram a conversa tendo combinado de se encontrar sábado à noite para assistirem as fitas e combinar os detalhes da invasão ao laboratório clandestino.

_A imagem permaneceu preta por alguns minutos até começar o ruído de interferência que anunciava que algo iria aparecer. Piscou algumas vezes até que apareceu o laboratório novamente._

_Os cinco pesquisadores estavam reunidos em torno de um envelope que parecia bastante muito concentrados, pareciam estar resolvendo um impasse. Peter quebrou o silêncio:  
_  
- Eu vou. Eu conheço melhor o caminho até a outra base, e posso procurar pelos reagentes que estão faltando na volta.

_Lily o abraçou, agradecendo aliviada, e James e Remus lhe desejaram boa sorte. Minutos depois, Peter parecia muito pequeno em seu uniforme militar. Nenhuma parte do corpo ficava exposta naquela vestimenta, dificultando mordidas e arranhões que pudessem transmitir o vírus. Ele levava uma arma de pequeno porte e bastante munição, e, colocado entre seu peito e a frente do uniforme para facilitar a movimentação, o envelope do relatório semestral contendo pequenos avanços na pesquisa e uma promessa de progresso._

_Peter e Sirius ficaram sozinhos na sala quando os outros se retiraram, o biólogo ajudando o outro com a colocação do capacete. Estando o menor pronto, Sirius colocou a mão eu seu ombro, e olhou-o com seriedade: _

- Peter, obrigado mesmo. - _Respirou fundo, o outro parecia um pouco acuado._ - Eu tenho sido um idiota com você por estar estressado com essa coisa toda, mas você é um cara que eu respeito, e acima de tudo é meu amigo. Me desculpe mesmo.

- Tá tudo bem._ - Peter sorriu, aliviado, rindo logo em seguida para a cara séria de Sirius:_ - Que é isso cara? Parece que a gente tá se despedindo! -_ Deu tapinhas de leve nas costas do outro conforme caminhavam para fora da sala. - _Anda, digita logo essa senha e abre esse túnel que se der tempo ainda trago umas brejas pra gente.

_Sirius riu, sua voz mais baixa por conta da distância._

- Acho bom você trazer mesmo, agora fiquei com vontade._ - ele fez uma pausa -_ Peter? - _um som de painel eletrônico sendo digitado abafou o "Hum?" do outro._ - Se cuida, cara.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews sempre nos deixam alegres. :)  
Semana que vem tem outro capítulo.


	4. Livro I: Capítulo três

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo três**

_O clima no laboratório estava pesado. James, Lily, Sirius e Remus trabalhavam, mas percebia-se que não estavam tão concentrados quanto de costume._

_Num rompante, Lily empurrou as amostras que estava analisando e desabou numa cadeira._

- Não adianta! Não consigo trabalhar desse jeito. - _ela falou esfregando os olhos._

_James se aproximou dela e começou a acariciar suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.  
_  
- Calma, Lily. Você não deve se preocupar. - _ele falou carinhosamente._

- É impossível não me preocupar, James. Peter saiu ontem de manhã. Era para ele ter voltado hoje de manhã. Já é de noite e nada dele aparecer. - _ela estava com a voz tensa, retorcendo os dedos._

_James e Sirius trocaram um olhar, Remus permanecia com os olhos no microscópio, trabalhando meticulosamente com uma pinça.  
_  
- Merda! - _o homem de cabelos castanhos praguejou baixinho.  
_  
- O que houve, Moony? - _Sirius perguntou, preocupado._

- Nada, Padfoot. Acho que estou estressado também. Mesclei o material errado. - _ele respondeu largando o microscópio e a pinça sobre a mesa, deitou-se no sofá e cobriu os olhos com um braço.  
_  
- Peter vai voltar. - _Sirius falou em voz baixa. Parecia que ninguém tinha ouvido, pois as expressões de preocupação continuaram exatamente iguais.  
_  
- Ele não deveria ter ido sozinho. - Lily começou a falar. - _A gente deveria ter esperado Dumbledore vir para pegar a checagem trimestral.  
_  
- Não, Lily. O Ministério precisa saber que você está grávida. Não podíamos esperar dois meses para avisá-los. Você sabe que nosso bebê é a esperança para muitas vidas. _- ele falou , se agachando em frente a ela e acariciando o ventre ainda plano da médica.  
_  
- Eu sei, mas... E se Peter foi interceptado? - _ela estava quase chorando. James a abraçou. - _Essa passagem subterrânea é muito perigosa! Pode estar cheia de zumbis! Ou pior! Pode ter soldados ou infectados com o tipo C!

- Agora não há nada que possamos fazer, Lily._ - Remus falou sombriamente sem tirar o braço do rosto. - _Só podemos esperar.

_James olhou para Sirius e o outro homem assentiu compreendendo o "Faça alguma coisa" no olhar do outro. Ele contornou a mesa e aproximou-se de Remus. Tocou no ombro dele e o homem de cabelos castanhos tirou o braço do rosto. O biólogo gesticulou para ele levantar o corpo e se sentou no sofá ao lado de Remus, o abraçando quando este escondeu o rosto em seu peito._

_Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do laboratório pelas horas seguintes._

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-o em um gesto que agora sabia também ser típico de seu pai.

_No vídeo um alarme soou, sobressaltando a todos._

_James foi o primeiro a correr para o monitor no canto do laboratório, e Sirius o seguiu imediatamente, junto com Lily e Remus._

- É ele! Peter voltou! _- James gritou desnecessariamente, pois todos estavam vendo o homem fardado esperando do lado de fora. Ele estava agitado, olhando para os lados nervosamente.  
_  
- Vai, Sirius, vai! - _Lily empurrou o biólogo para a saída e ele foi correndo para fora do laboratório._

_Houve um som de digitação e logo após a voz de Sirius:  
_  
- Porra, Peter! A gente quase morreu de preocupação! - _ele fez uma pausa e falou: - _O que aconteceu contigo?

_No instante seguinte ele entrava no laboratório arrastando um Peter completamente transtornado, que parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos. Remus foi o primeiro a entrar em ação tirando o capacete do amigo e começando a remover o uniforme. Nesse momento Lily se aproximou, trazendo um copo com um líquido transparente que parecia ser água._

- Bebe, Peter. Vai te acalmar. - _ela falou enquanto se agachava para tirar as botas pesadas do amigo. Ele chiou quando Lily tocou em sua perna esquerda, e isso alarmou os outros. Nisso Remus já tinha removido a camisa do rapaz, e com uma pequena lanterna analisava suas retinas._ - Encontrou algum ferimento, Remus? Cheque a perna dele.

- Nenhum corte aparente. Parece uma torção. - _ele falou sem interromper o exame. Peter parecia assustado, os olhos muito abertos e o corpo trêmulo, ainda não havia dito uma palavra. _

_Após alguns minutos de exame Sirius se aproximou, parecendo preocupado._

- Ele foi infectado? - _ele perguntou diretamente. Remus se encolheu com a pergunta._

_Nesse momento Peter pareceu reagir e olhou pra Sirius enquanto Remus e Lily terminavam de examiná-lo.  
_  
- Não localizei nenhum outro ferimento no corpo dele. Parece que ele está apenas em estado de choque._ - Remus falou e Lily concordou com a cabeça, sacudindo o vidrinho aonde havia pingado uma gota de sangue de Peter. O médico se dirigiu a Peter com bastante cuidado. - _Peter, me diga, você encontrou com algum infectado? - _Peter assentiu tensamente. Suas mão tremiam então ele as fechou, tentando se acalmar._ - Você tem algum ferimento que não está visível? Eles conseguiram te ferir? - _as palavras do médico pareciam difíceis de pronunciar._

- Eu... - _Peter começou a falar, a voz saindo muito rouca. Pigarreou e continuou. Ele estava muito pálido. - _Eu não tenho nenhum outro ferimento. Eles não me feriram. Eu consegui fugir.

- Você conseguiu entregar o informe? - _Sirius perguntou de supetão e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Remus.  
_  
- Sim. E caí quando estava fugindo, e machuquei minha perna.-_ Peter respondeu secamente, voltando o olhar pro chão, ambos joelhos trêmulos. O líquido que Lily misturara com o sangue do rapaz ficou azul e todos respiraram aliviados.  
_  
- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, Peter. - _Remus falou com suavidade, colocando a mão em seu ombro, e o rapaz loiro sorriu fracamente para ele, parecendo mais calmo.  
_  
- Você está com fome, não está? - _Lily perguntou._

- Sim, muita. - _ele respondeu. - _Mas... Prefiro tomar um banho antes.

- Vem._ - a ruiva falou ajudando-o a se levantar e indo com ele para a porta que dava para os alojamentos.-_ Você vai tomar um banho agora, e depois vai comer então. Tá tudo bem, você está seguro agora._ - Lily falou e ele obedeceu ainda muito sério, caminhando com ela._

_Quando eles saíram Remus falou:  
_  
- Às vezes você exagera, Sirius._ - e saiu pela porta que Lily e Peter tinham atravessado._

_Sirius seguiu Remus parecendo chateado. _

- Mas o que eu fiz? Eu só perguntei... - _O barulho da porta fechando suprimiu o resto da frase._

_James ficou sozinho no laboratório e descartou o exame de Peter. Ele bagunçou os cabelos enquanto olhava em volta como quem observava para ver se tudo estava em ordem, os lábios comprimidos.  
_  
- Agora que vai começar o trabalho de verdade._ - ele falou para si e saiu do laboratório._

_A imagem manteve-se mostrando o laboratório vazio por alguns minutos até apagar._

Harry desligou o aparelho e olhou as horas. Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito horas. Era hora dele se aprontar para encontrar Ron e Hermione. Rapidamente colocou uma jaqueta de couro preta, calçou as luvas e pegou os documentos que ele tinha organizado numa caixa bem menor. Colocou o capacete antes de sair do apartamento para dificultar sua identificação, saiu do apartamento trancando e ativando o alarme. Pôs a caixa no bagageiro de sua moto e saiu em alta velocidade.

Assim que chegou lá foi recebido entusiasticamente por seus amigos. Sentaram à mesa e foram analisar os documentos enquanto bebiam cerveja.

- Harry, por que você não trouxe as fitas? - Hermione perguntou com um toque de repreensão, girando a caneca sem qualquer motivo.

- Porque ainda não terminei de assistir, Mione. - ele respondeu calmamente bebendo um gole de seu copo. - Eu preciso de uma coisa de vocês.

Ron, empenhado em dobrar um guardanapo perguntou:

- Hum?

- Preciso que vocês descubram quem foi o agente que entregou esses documentos ao Ministério. - ele falou seriamente.

Os outros dois se entreolharam, respondendo em seguida:

- Claro. Assim que soubermos a gente te avisa. - Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Harry, se é importante pra você. - Hermione concordou também.

- Obrigado. Vou ficar esperando. - ele respondeu e deu mais um gole em sua cerveja. Percebeu que os outros ficaram em dúvida, mas por enquanto era melhor deixar por isso mesmo.

Quatro horas e algumas cervejas depois, ele estava de volta ao apartamento. Nos documentos não tinha nada que eles não soubessem, mas Hermione ia querer tocar naqueles papéis velhos, então ele resolveu levar mesmo assim. A noite tinha esfriado bastante, por isso Harry pegou uma manta e levou para o sofá. Colocou a próxima fita e se enrolou, decidido a assistir tudo até o final.

_Urros e estrondos escutavam-se pelo ambiente. A equipe estava reunida no laboratório, mas não estavam trabalhando. James anotava freneticamente num papel e Lily abraçava a si mesma, olhando para o chão. A cada urro ela parecia se encolher. Sua barriga estava grande, mostrando um avançado estado de gravidez. Após um urro desgarrador e outro estrondo ela fungou._

_James parou de escrever e olhou para a esposa, como se só agora notasse que ela estava no laboratório._

- Lily, sai daqui. Não é para você ficar vendo isso, não faz bem pra gravidez. - _ele disse gentilmente._

_Ela apertou os lábios e assentiu, saindo do laboratório e fechando a porta que dava para os alojamentos._

_Sirius estava com os braços apoiados sobre uma mesa, a cabeça escondida entre eles. Peter perambulava nervosamente de um lado para o outro.  
_  
- As crises já estão passando para o nivel dois. Estão durando... Cinco horas, num intervalo de um mês entre cada._ - James ia relatando para os amigos o que estava anotando. - _Se tudo correr normalmente, quando nosso bebê nascer as crises estarão durando sete horas.

- Não tem como dar um sedativo pra ele se machucar menos? - _o rapaz loiro perguntou._

_Sirius ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão de um bicho selvagem que fora machucado. Terrivelmente perigoso._

- Ótima idéia, Wormtail! Por que você não entra lá e aplica o sedativo? - _ele perguntou mordazmente._

_Peter abaixou a cabeça sem graça.  
_  
- Sirius, calma. - _James falou sem parar de escrever._

_Sirius abaixou novamente a cabeça, escondendo-a entre os braços.  
_  
- Prongs, deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer por ele. Não sei... Antes das crises aplicarmos alguma anestesia para ele ficar desacordado._ - Peter parecia ter esperanças.  
_  
- Wormtail. - _Sirius falou com a cabeça ainda entre os braços, a voz saindo abafada. - _Você realmente acha que se um sedativo ou anestesia pudesse interromper as crises a gente não teria usado nele? - _ele levantou a cabeça novamente, os olhos estavam vermelhos. _- Se algum medicamento pudesse parar essa loucura, o Ministério já teria prendido os zumbis, deixando todos eles calminhos com drogas. _- Sirius apontou para a direção onde ficava a sala de confinamento e gritou:_ - Se ele pudesse ficar inconsciente durante as crises, nem que fosse na base da porrada, tenha certeza que eu mesmo bateria na cabeça dele para não precisar presenciar isso!

_Peter encolheu-se visivelmente com o descontrole do outro._

- Chega, Padfoot. Chega! - _James falou, levantando-se e agarrando Sirius pelo braço. - _Sai daqui. Assim você só está atrapalhando. - _James o arrastou para a porta por onde a médica saíra. -_ Vai ficar com a Lily e tentar ser útil. - _empurrou-o para dentro e fechou a porta._

_James voltou a sentar para continuar suas anotações, a expressão extremamente séria. Peter posicionou-se ao lado dele.  
_  
- É horrível ver Moony assim, mas Sirius está muito alterado. - _o farmacêutico falou num sussurro._

- Está sim. Só que eu não posso criticar ele. Não sei o que eu faria se fosse Lily nessa situação. - _James estremeceu visivelmente._ - Não quero nem pensar nisso.

_Enquanto isso os urros e estrondos não paravam._

Harry se sentiu feliz por a fita da sala de confinamento daquele dia ter se perdida no incêndio. A que estava dentro do aparelho acabou, e ele levantou para colocar a próxima.

_Lily e Remus estavam sentados no sofá do laboratório. Os outros componentes da equipe não estavam visíveis. O homem de cabelos castanhos tinha as duas mãos sobre o ventre volumoso da médica. As mãos dela estavam sobre as dele, movendo sobre a superfície arredondada. De tempos em tempos eles trocavam sorrisos cúmplices._

- Esse rapazinho é muito ativo. - _Remus falou com um sorriso em seus lábios.  
_  
- Sim, ele é._ - Lily riu._ - Isso é ótimo. Sinal de que ele está saudável.

- Exatamente. - _Remus assentiu, sorrindo._

_Ficaram assim, concentrados nos movimentos do bebê, por alguns minutos até que Lily falou:  
_  
- Estou reparando que você está bem mais calmo, Moony, mais centrado. - _sua voz era suave._ - Eu estava ficando preocupada com a forma que você estava trabalhando.

- Eu sei... - _ele respondeu com uma voz cansada._ - Eu estava perdendo a calma realmente, e com isso o foco do trabalho estava indo por água abaixo, - _ele parou de mover a mão e ergueu os olhos do ventre para o rosto da médica._ - Mas agora já recuperei o controle.

- Eu percebi._ - Lily falou._ - Essa situação toda é muito difícil. - _um suspiro saiu dos lábios da ruiva. - _Mas agora temos uma esperança real para o futuro.

- Sim... - _ele sussurrou. - _Dentro de sua barriga, uma esperança bem grande e redonda. - _ele brincou._

- Ei! - _Lily deu um tapinha em Remus e riu, os olhos brilhando._ - E eu fico feliz em saber que você está bem para ajudar a acharmos a cura. Se você pirasse iríamos perder quase cinquenta por cento da equipe. - _Remus riu levemente e eles trocaram um olhar de entendimento._

_O rapaz respirou profundamente antes de responder.  
_  
- Você tem razão. Sirius iria ser arrastado comigo por qualquer loucura que me dominasse. - _as mãos de ambos estavam unidas e imóveis sobre a barriga de Lily. - _Mas eu estou tentando não pensar nele quando trabalho. Não mais. Porque esse era um dos erros que eu estava cometendo. Eu estava colocando motivação pessoal à frente da dedicação profissional.

- Não tem como não colocar motivação pessoal nessa pesquisa, Remus. -_ Lily falou suavemente. -_ Todos nós temos queremos muito achar essa cura, o mais rápido possível, por todas as outras pessoas, mas em grande parte por você. Você sabe disso. - _ela falou, apertando as mãos do médico. Moony sorriu suavemente, parecendo grato._

- Sim, eu sei. Eu também tinha essa vontade, só que era ela que estava me fazendo perder o controle._ - ele olhou para as mãos unidas e continuou. -_ Lily, se estou trabalhando com dedicação para achar a cura, não é mais pelo mesmo motivo que trabalhei até agora. _- sua voz era baixa, parecia que ele fazia uma confissão._ - Agora é tudo por vocês. E por esse garoto, que vai salvar o mundo. Eu já não conto estar com ele no futuro, então quero ao menos ser parte importante de seu passado.

_Os olhos de Remus ficaram distantes. Lily não respondeu, seu rosto estava repleto de dor, abraçou o amigo e permaneceram em silêncio._

Harry observou aquela cena com um aperto no peito. Aqueles jovens estavam tentando desesperadamente achar uma cura, para seu futuro. Um futuro que eles não puderam fazer parte.

_Remus e Lily ficaram imóveis, até a imagem piscar e aparecer a interferência que anunciava que o restante daquela fita havia sido perdido. Momentos depois a imagem voltou._

_Um relógio digital no canto direito da tela mostrava cinco horas e vinte e três minutos. Era a sala de confinamento. Tinha um armário sólido de metal incrustado num canto de uma das paredes de vidro. Sirius estava sentado no chão, na frente desse armário, longe da visão dos amigos. Seus braços pendiam em derrota ao longo do corpo, sua cabeça inclinada para cima, encostada no móvel. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios secos._

_Observando com cuidado dava para perceber uma trilha de lágrimas lentamente escorrendo pelas bochechas do biólogo. _

Com um baque em seu coração, Harry compreendeu a dor do padrinho, e se consolou dizendo que ao menos ele teve a alegria de ver Remus curado antes de tudo terminar. Harry pigarreou, tentando tirar aquele peso do peito.

_No vídeo, Sirius secou os próprios olhos._


	5. Livro I: Capítulo quatro

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo quatro**

_A imagem apareceu abruptamente. O rosto de James estava em foco na câmera, parte do que ele tinha dito fora perdido._  
- ...Mudanças no equilíbrio; alucinações; falta de coordenação; espasmos musculares; e acelerado desenvolvimento de delírio e demência. Usualmente essas são as características que possibilitam um rápido diagnóstico do vírus TMR. - _James falava de forma monótona, como quem tinha decorado um texto._

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando com curiosidade para a imagem do pai abrindo uma pasta. Quando James começou a ler os arquivos, ele teve a crescente sensação de que afinal descobriria o que se passara naquele laboratório, e, engolindo em seco, o que acontecia na sala de isolamento em espaços cada vez mais curtos de tempo.

Percebia-se que o relatório fora feito em máquina de escrever, provavelmente a mesma utilizada nos relatórios que Harry encontrara na caixa, uma que possuía um defeito no ponto final e parecia dispor de pouca tinta, fazendo-o pensar sobre os recursos escassos possuídos pelos pesquisadores.

_James começou a ler:_

- Com genoma de RNA simples de sentido negativo, a sua cópia é que é lida como RNA mensageiro - ou mRNA - na síntese protéica. O vírus tem envelope bilípidico, medindo cerca de 170 nanômetros de comprimento por 70 nanômetros de largura, 11 a 15 kb, e formato de bala. - _ele pigarreou e continuou._ - A transmissão dá-se do ser humano infectado para o sadio pelo contato da saliva por mordedura, lambida em feridas abertas, mucosas ou arranhões. Outros casos de transmissão registrados são: via inalatória; pela placenta e aleitamento; e até pelo transplante de córnea. Infectando animais homeotérmicos, a raiva urbana tem como principal agente os chamados zumbis. - _ele virou a página._  
- Sabe-se que estudos obscuros envolvendo creogenese eram liderados pelo responsável pela contaminação da mãe de Voldemort, e que, de modo completamente inadequado, utilizaram o feto como cobaia. No mesmo período, amostras de uma variante de um vírus da família rhabdoviridae, gênero Lyssavirus, usualmente conhecido com Vírus da Raiva, foram encontradas em um laboratório clandestino, e se supõe que também foi testado na mesma criança. - _James lia sem inflexão de voz._

Harry lembrou-se do que lera a respeito de como Voldemort desenvolveu, conforme crescia, uma aparência grotesca e tornou-se contagioso com o desenvolvimento do vírus. Ele porém, queria ouvir algo relativo ao médico contaminado, Remus John Lupin.

_James seguiu fazendo algumas descrições e exemplos da atuação do vírus, até terminar a leitura da página que tinha em mãos. Podia-se observar que a próxima página tinha um carimbo vermelho no topo, onde se lia a palavra "CONFIDENCIAL"._

_James pigarreou novamente e leu:_

- Remus John Lupin. - _ele respirou profundamente e continuou._ - Remédios prescritos no início do caso: Fenobarbital, Fenitoína, Valproato, Carbamazepina e Depakene: Nenhuma melhora apresentada ao longo de seis meses. - _um pequeno tique no olho esquerdo de James era o que denunciava seu nervosismo com essa parte do relatório. -_ O vírus inicial da raiva é inativado pela beta-propiolactona, e esta informação foi nossa base para o desenvolvimento da vacina. Contudo no caso do Sr. R. J. Lupin uma mutação específica da variedade A do vírus TMR foi encontrada, dificultando a pesquisa e teste de substancias.  
Aparentemente o sistema biológico do corpo do Sr. Lupin possui uma especificidade genética que acabou por alterar o ciclo de reprodução e ação do vírus. O vírus não consegue reproduzir-se e cumprir sua função ao mesmo tempo dentro das células dele, gerando um ciclo de degeneração celular seguido pelo de reprodução do vírus. Observamos que, em período regulares, a atividade de degeneração celular do mesmo estaciona, e o mecanismo de reprodução é ativado, situação esta que, conforme o vírus é reativado por reações químicas, a próxima crise, onde o paciente apresenta características comuns do tipo A do TMR, tende a durar mais, e diminuir o tempo antes do próximo ciclo. Em um período de seis meses o tempo entre cada crise chegou a diminuir aproximadamente duas horas. Quando cada crise reinicia, células sadias dos órgãos internos do Sr. Lupin sofrem de 10 a 15% de dano. O sistema nervoso lidera no índice danoso até o momento.  
- As medidas profiláticas a serem tomadas, no momento, são: aplicação severa de sedativos antecedendo as crises em uma hora, exame clínico detalhado ante e após os ataques, e tomografia a cada 6 meses, bem como uso de antibióticos para proteção dos órgãos internos.  
- A última tomografia - _James respirou fundo, sua testa franzida demonstrando preocupação_ - revela cerca de 7,4% de dano no lóbulo temporal esquerdo, hipocampo e córtex entorrinal, manifestando-se esta em crises mais severas e alguma perda da memória recente, que tende a aumentar com o tempo.

_James voltou as folhas, olhando de forma raivosa para o arquivo, como se a culpa fosse dele._

- Assim que achada a cura - _ele continuou, apoiando a testa em uma das mãos_ - a dose não poderá ser aplicada de imediato no Sr. Lupin, pois o organismo já se encontra bastante danificado e as defesas do mesmo não suportariam a carga da mistura com as medicações já aplicadas, de modo que será necessária uma desintoxicação do paciente aos poucos.

_James calou-se por um instante, as mãos deslizando nervosamente pelos cabelos._

- A questão é: quanto tempo nós dispomos? E mais importante: - _os dedos de James se fecharam em seu cabelo_ - será que é tempo suficiente?

Harry prendeu a respiração, sentindo suas mão geladas.

- São vinte e três horas, e hoje é dia dois de julho de mil novecentos e oitenta. - _James falou, finalizando o relatório._

Harry estava com o coração acelerado, tenso. As imagens que ele via conseguiam transportá-lo para aqueles momentos, ele sentia a dor que aquelas pessoas sentiam, percebia pelo olhar. Como várias fitas tinham sido danificadas, ele não sabia com precisão como estava correndo o tempo, somente conseguia ter um vislumbre quando assistia um dos relatórios do seu pai.

Balançando a cabeça com impotência, ele levantou-se para colocar a próxima fita.

_O ambiente do laboratório estava tranquilo. Sirius e Remus estavam deitados no sofá, abraçados muito juntos, a mão do médico percorria os cabelos do outro suavemente enquanto cantarolava uma canção. Os olhos do homem de cabelos negros estavam fechados, e ele parecia dormir embalado pela voz rouca do outro, em uma canção carregada de tristeza._

- Me beija, Moony. - _A voz de Sirius o interrompeu com um sussurro, o rapaz ainda permanecia de olhos fechados. _

_Remus sorriu levemente, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Sirius o abraçou fortemente e aprofundou o beijo. As mãos de Remus acariciavam os cabelos e as costas de Sirius com suavidade, enquanto os movimentos de Sirius eram intensos, quase desesperados._

_Remus se afastou e Sirius voltou a beijá-lo, beijos castos em todo seu rosto, testa, bochechas, pálpebras e queixo. O de cabelos castanhos havia fechado os olhos, suas mão apertando com força a camisa do outro. O biólogo afundou a face no pescoço do médico, dizendo:_

- Não gosto quando você canta essa música. Me deprime. - _sua voz saiu abafada por causa da posição._

_Remus riu suavemente e eles trocaram outro beijo, tomando mais tempo desta vez. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, e ele parecia confortável, afastando o rosto apenas por alguns milímetros de distância, olhando Sirius intensamente. _

- Eu gosto dessa música. -_ Remus colocou uma mecha teimosa de cabelo negro atrás da orelha do outro _- Ela passa o sentimento do momento que estamos vivendo, mas não se incomode com isso, o que não tem remédio, remediado está.

_Sirius afastou-se e olhou nos olhos de Remus._

- Não tem remédio agora, mas terá, Remus. Terá sim. -_ Sirius falou com seriedade._

- Sirius, você sabe que...

- Eu sei que... - _ele o interrompeu_ - agora não tem remédio, mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

- Padfoot... - _Remus falou cansadamente, como quem tenta repreender uma criança birrenta com muita paciência.  
_  
- Padfoot nada, Moony. Já falamos sobre isso outras vezes, e eu me recuso a desistir. Próximo assunto, por favor. - _ele falou com uma entonação de quem não aceitaria réplica. _

_Remus apertou a ponte do nariz, respirando profundamente._

- Certo. Não vamos discutir mais sobre isso. - _ele falou retirando a mão do rosto e voltando a acariciar os cabelos de Sirius._

- Bom menino. -_ Sirius falou, satisfeito e se aninhou novamente nos braços de Remus, fechando os olhos.  
_  
_O médico negou com a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco. Remus deslizou as mãos pelas costas do outro, sorrindo quando este se arrepiou._

- Sirius.

- Hummm? - _O rapaz respondeu, remexendo-se no abraço.  
_  
- Você acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia passar a senha daqui da base para Peter? - _Remus perguntou em voz baixa._

_Sirius abriu os olhos e afastou-se para encará-lo.  
_  
- Eu acho que sim, Moony. Ele é o único daqui que tem condições de manter a senha segura. E... Eu não tenho cabeça para mais essa responsabilidade. A gente trabalha quase o dia todo, todos os dias, e ainda lidamos com... - _a voz dele quebrou. Suas mãos em Remus pareceram reforçar o aperto. - _...com as crises que você sofre. Sinceramente eu não quero ter que digitar a senha toda vez que ele sai, não quero ter de me preocupar com ter que manter a entrada daqui à salvo e estar vulnerável a revelar isso a Voldemort se você estiver em perigo. Você sabe que eu te colocaria à frente de tudo. - _Remus pareceu emocionado. _- E tem mais, de todos nós, Peter é o que tem menos responsabilidade, então nada mais justo que ele arque com essa.

- Hum... Entendo... -_ Remus se moveu no sofá, colocando-se mais próximo ao corpo de Sirius._ - Mas é que ele parece, sei lá... Inseguro demais. Não sei se é uma boa que ele tenha tanta pressão sobre si. Ele não é feito de uma matéria tão sólida quanto você.

- Já passou da hora de Peter aprender a lidar com pressão, Moony. Ele veio para cá de livre e espontânea vontade, tem que lidar com as consequências. Além do mais, ele demonstrou lidar bem com as saídas para levar informações. Ele só voltou apavorado da primeira, mas quando saiu para levar a notícia do nascimento de Harry ele voltou bem. -_ Sirius concluiu._

_Remus pareceu pensar naquilo por um tempo. Por fim, expirou com força, fechando a conversa:_

- É, você tem razão. - _Deu um beijo casto nos lábios de Sirius, outro na bochecha e o abraçou apertado, ficando os dois assim, aninhados, até o fim da fita._

Harry então passou um bom tempo trocando fitas, várias tinham trechos entrecortados, e a sequência de tempo parecia alterada em outras. Em geral ele acompanhou algumas horas de trabalho no laboratório em dias aleatórios, muitos momentos de frustração quando uma amostra parecia reagir de modo positivo, mas em seguida revertia todo o processo.

Harry estranhou ver a si mesmo quando bebê em algumas da fitas, algumas vezes chorando a altos brados, enquanto Lily tentava acalmá-lo após retirar uma amostra de sangue, ou apenas quieto no colo de Peter, as mãozinhas apertando seus dedos.

Conforme o sangue de Harry era analisado por seus pais, ele observou que os novos trechos da filmagem possuíam um saldo maior de bons resultados. Alegrou-se ao ver uma amostra experimental ser testada em Remus, sob a promessa de pelo menos tornar as crises menos violentas. Parecia estar funcionado, pois o médico exibia menos machucados nas fitas seguintes, apesar de ainda estar muito abatido.

Haviam cogitado saírem em busca de infectados A para testes, mas devido ao risco envolvido, e ainda mais com Harry ali, acabaram por desistir, limitando-se a ratos infectados ali mesmo, e obtendo também crises com pouquíssimas reações extremas, algumas até sem a presença de hidrofobia.

Sirius parecia muito melhor dos nervos, em parte por Remus, em parte pela grande distração dos problemas que era o bebê, e Harry o via por horas seguidas conversando baixinho com o pequeno, e tentando fazê-lo rir. Parecia que tudo ia bem.

Um longo espaço de tempo foi preenchido por vídeos sem muita importância, relatando os avanços lentos da pesquisa, mostrando outros testes em ratos, alguns em Remus, mas sem progressos mais significativos. As fitas foram se sucedendo sem grandes mudanças, até o período de um ano depois.

Harry estava assistindo uma que tinha em primeiro plano Lily olhando no microscópio. Eles tinham começado a testar uma nova combinação de substâncias, guiados pela descoberta da enzima que catalizava a função do vírus.

_No laboratório Peter estava organizando algumas pastas, Sirius corria com Harry em seus ombros. A criança ria e dava gritinhos, enquanto seu padrinho fazia malabarismos com o pequeno corpo do bebê. Remus estava deitado no sofá, extremamente pálido._

_Lily trocou a placa que observava no microscópio e olhou. Ergueu os olhos com o cenho franzido e voltou a olhar._

- James! - _ela gritou com a voz um pouco esganiçada. -_ James! -_ gritou novamente, mais alto. Ela estava trêmula._

_James entrou apressadamente no laboratório, aproximando-se da médica._

- Sim, querida? - _ele perguntou com o semblante preocupado. Os outros ocupantes da sala pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para o casal._

- Olha isso, olha isso! - _ela falou enquanto pegava uma outra amostra e retirava uma gota de sangue com uma seringa._

- Oh, meu Deus! -_ James gritou e levantou a cabeça. _- Remus, você precisa ver isso!

_O médico levantou do sofá e foi ver o que o amigo mostrava._

_Nesse momento Lily pingava uma gota do sangue da amostra em outro recipiente e soltava a seringa de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Fechou a tampa do recipiente pequeno onde tinha depositado o sangue e sacudiu. Quase derrubou o objeto no processo, mas conseguiu se controlar.  
_  
- O que houve? - _Sirius perguntou preocupado. Peter se mantinha calado, observando o que acontecia._

_Ninguém respondeu, então ele pegou Harry e entregou para James apressadamente, empurrando Remus para ver o que tinha no microscópio._

- Isso é uma amostra de sangue contaminado, Remus? - _ele perguntou com a voz rouca, num sussurro._

- Sim, sim! ISSO! - _Lily gritou e pulou, erguendo o recipiente bem alto._

_Lá estava o diagnóstico em forma de cor: azul._

_Remus estava estático. Sirius pulou sobre ele e o prendeu em um abraço forte.  
_  
- Moony, você... - _Sirius começou a dizer, mas a imagem piscou, criando interferência e apagando logo depois._

- Droga! - Harry praguejou sozinho, deitado no sofá. Ele queria muito ver a comemoração da equipe.

_A imagem piscou e apareceu novamente o laboratório. Lily e James estavam sentados no sofá, em silêncio. Harry estava no colo da mãe, olhando para os lados e se mexendo inquieto. Remus entrou no laboratório pela porta que levava aos alojamentos e jogou-se em uma cadeira. Momentos depois Sirius juntou-se aos amigos. O biólogo pegou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado do médico, sentou-se e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, puxando-o para si._

- Já passaram oito dias. -_ Remus sussurrou._

_Ninguém se animou a responder por um tempo.  
_  
- Temos que dar um jeito de nos comunicarmos com Dumbledore. -_ James falou, em seguida esfregou os olhos sob as lentes dos óculos, parecendo terrivelmente cansado._

- Sim, Prongs, temos. - _Sirius falou, olhando para o chão. Ele respirou profundamente. _- Eu vou.

- O quê? - _Remus pulou, saindo do abraço. _- Você está louco? -_ o médico parecia prestes a ficar fora de si._

- Não, Moony, eu não estou louco. Simplesmente sou o único em condições de ir. - _ele falou, soando muito racional. _- Lily não pode ir por causa de Harry. James não teria cabeça para ir sabendo que eles estão aqui. - _o silêncio do outro biólogo confirmou as palavras de Sirius._

- E eu? - _Remus perguntou, esganiçado._

- Você está fora de cogitação. - _Sirius respondeu alteando a voz._

- Eu não estou inválido, você sabia? - _Remus falou, parecia que começava a se impacientar._

- Rapazes, rapazes. - _Lily chamou a atenção deles. _- Não briguem por favor. - _a médica começou a embalar Harry que estava choramingando._ - Sirius, o que você tem em mente?

- Lily! - _Remus falou em tom indignado. Todos o ignoraram._

- Eu pretendo ir até a base mais próxima da saída leste, que é a única que podemos utilizar para sair com Peter estando fora, e trazer um rádio comunicador de lá. - _ele respondeu._

- Eu também posso ir! - _Remus argumentou_. - Eu sou a pessoa mais indicada e vocês nem cogitam a possibilidade!

- Remus, não dá pra você ir. -_ Lily respondeu._ - Se fosse em outras condições você seria a pessoa mais indicada realmente, por conhecer bem essa região, mas você não pode.

- Claro que posso, Lily. - _ele argumentou teimosamente._

- Não, Remus, não pode. Se acontecer alguma crise e você estiver lá fora? - _James perguntou._

- Exatamente! - _Sirius concordou enfaticamente com o amigo._

- Eu posso levar duas doses do neutralizante para não ter nenhuma crise durante o caminho, vocês sabem disso. -_ ele respondeu_ - Eu posso ir e voltar em um dia, utilizando os atalhos que conheço. Eu chegar lá bem mais rápido do que Sirius.

- Você pode me dizer onde ficam esses atalhos, fazer um mapa ou algo assim. - _Lily argumentou._

- Não tem como fazer um mapa dos atalhos elétricos em tão pouco tempo, Lily. Temos urgência em nos comunicar. -_ Remus falou._

- Moony, você não vai! Você não pode! - _Sirius gritou. Harry começou a chorar._

- Por que eu não posso, Sirius? Eu estou em excelente condições mentais, estou com o corpo debilitado, mas sabemos que o que se precisa para andar pelas ruas não é força, mas inteligência. E mesmo que a minha inteligência não seja suficiente, não é como se eu pudesse ser infectado pelos vírus, não é? - _ante esse argumento todos ficaram calados._

- Remus... - _Sirius falou com a voz rouca._ - Eu não vou permitir que você corra esse perigo. Não vou permitir. - _ele falou de forma tão agressiva que parecia que ele estava prestes a bater no médico._

_Harry chorava a plenos pulmões no colo de Lily, por mais que ela tentasse ele não parava de chorar. Parecia que a criança captara a atmosfera tensa do lugar._

- Sirius. - Remus falou suavemente. - Eu tenho essa... essa coisa correndo pelas minhas veias. Se eles me encontrarem, o máximo que farão será me morder, sentir o gosto de meu sangue quase morto, e me largarão jogado em algum lugar. Eles só podem me atrasar. Mas se eles pegam você... -_ a voz dele quebrou e ele respirou fundo para continuar_ - Você é um Black, traidor de um clã dos maiores apoiadores de Voldemort. Se eles pegarem você, Sirius, não se contentarão em te contaminar. Eles vão te matar. - _ele falou e olhou em outra direção, tentando se controlar._

_Sirius ficou calado, olhando para Remus com os olhos muito abertos. O médico se levantou e pegou o bebê choroso, que parecia se acalmar sempre que estava nos braços do homem de cabelos castanhos._

- Moony... - _Sirius balbuciou._

- Eu vou, Sirius. Está decidido. -_ ele declarou e ninguém teve forças para argumentar._

_O médico olhou para Lily, trocaram um assentimento tenso, e ele saiu do laboratório, levando a criança que ainda choramingava para os alojamentos. _

- James. -_ Sirius lançou um olhar de súplica para o amigo._

- Ele tem razão, Sirius. - _James falou como quem detestava dizer o que estava dizendo. _- Como sempre, ele tem razão.

_Sirius olhou para Lily e ela desviou o olhar. James levantou e saiu do campo de visão, voltando com um embrulho grande nos braços. Deixou o que trouxe sobre a mesa, e abriu o zíper, deixando à mostra um capacete e a vestimenta para explorações externas._

- Remus não precisa dessas roupas para sobreviver lá fora. -_ Lily balbuciou._

- Não precisa, por assim dizer, mas é bom que ele possa se proteger das mordidas. - _James respondeu calmamente_ - Eu peguei mais pensando no ar pútrido lá de fora. Indo com a roupa ele poderá respirar mais à vontade. -_ enquanto ele falava ia retirando as peças de vestimenta do pacote e colocando sobre a mesa as roupas pesadas, as botas e o capacete._

- Você tem razão. _- Lily falou e se levantou, começando a organizar alguns recipientes pequenos numa faixa de lona que parecia servir para guardar munição._ - Quantas doses você acha que ele precisa?

- Para um dia ele precisa de duas, -_ James falou_ - então coloque oito doses para ele levar. Por via das dúvidas. - _Ela assentiu e colocou as doses do medicamento na faixa de lona._

_Enquanto isso Sirius olhava para o sofá encostado na parede à sua frente, os punhos fechados sobre suas coxas e os lábios apertados, com uma expressão de impotência terrivelmente dolorosa no rosto._

_Remus voltou dos alojamentos avisando que Harry tinha dormido. Rapidamente começaram a vesti-lo para a saída. James deu algumas instruções sobre as dosagens enquanto ele amarrava as botas. O outro brincou dizendo que era médico e sabia que horas deveria tomar o medicamento. Com um sorriso triste, James o abraçou, sendo imitado por Lily._

_O casal olhou para Sirius que mantinha os olhos cravados em Remus, e saíram. _

- Você me leva até a saída leste? - _Remus perguntou com a voz baixa._

_Sirius assentiu em silêncio e se levantou, saindo do campo de visão com Remus. Ouvia-se os passos deles se afastando, então o som a voz de Remus ecoou novamente, abafada:_

- Isso não é uma despedida.

_Sirius voltou parecendo miserável. Sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Ele permaneceu nessa posição até a fita terminar.

* * *

_

**N/A: **Perdão por não ter publicado o capítulo na sexta-feira. Eu estava numa viagem, e lá não tinha internet. ó_ò  
Nesse capítulo algumas dúvidas foram tiradas. ;)  
Agora estamos na reta final, só faltam dois capítulos para terminar a fic.  
**Reviews? **Please? :)_  
_Beca_  
_


	6. Livro I: Capítulo cinco

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo cinco**

Harry estava com o pescoço doendo por causa da posição. Ergueu uma mão e pressionou a parte traseira do pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para um lado depois para o outro, estalando alguns ossos. Ele tinha assistido três fitas seguidas onde a única coisa que acontecia era a espera por Remus.

_Os semblantes das pessoas no laboratório eram desolados. Sirius estava sentado numa cadeira, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos no rosto. Parecia ser a única posição que ele conseguia permanecer por mais de dez segundos. Sua perna direita balançava rapidamente, num tique nervoso._

_Harry bebê dormia nos braços de James, e Lily estava com os olhos vermelhos, olheiras profundas marcavam seu rosto. Os três ocupavam o sofá._

- Sirius, você comeu alguma coisa? _- James perguntou em voz baixa, provavelmente para não incomodar o bebê._

- Não estou com fome._ - ele respondeu rapidamente. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, voltando a afundar o rosto nas mãos logo depois._

_Lily suspirou cansadamente._

- Vou colocar Harry na cama_. - ela falou, pegando o bebê cuidadosamente nos braços do marido e saiu do laboratório._

_James permaneceu sentado um tempo, olhando para Sirius._

- Você precisa manter a calma, Padfoot. -_ ele falou, caminhando para perto do amigo e sentando numa cadeira ao seu lado._

- Não me peça algo impossível, James. Não me peça. _- ele respondeu com a voz rouca, sem mudar a posição._

_James colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo e apertou, num gesto de solidariedade._

- Ele vai voltar, Padfoot, você vai ver. Ele é o que conhece melhor essa área, e ele é muito inteligente..._  
__  
_- Eu sei! _- Sirius falou, quase num grito, erguendo a cabeça abruptamente._ - Mas ele está doente, debilitado! A gente não deveria ter deixado ele sair assim, James! Já passaram dois dias!

_O homem de óculos não tirou a mão do ombro do amigo, que olhava para ele com uma expressão desesperada._

- Você sabe que não devemos perder as esperanças até que passem quatro dias, que é quando as doses do neutralizante que ele levou vão acabar. - _James tentava racionalizar com o amigo._

- Se ele foi pego, os neutralizantes não vão adiantar de nada, James! Você não vê isso? _- __Sirius gritou, descontrolando-se._

- Shiu! _- Lily chiou, voltando dos alojamentos. -_ Harry está dormindo, Sirius!

- E Remus pode estar morto, Lily! _- ele sussurrou com tanta intensidade que parecia que estava gritando, a veia em seu pescoço palpitava violentamente._ - Nós não deveríamos ter deixado o Peter ter saído só para avisar que tínhamos encontrado o modo de sintetizar a enzima que desativa a reprodução do vírus! Deveríamos ter esperado até termos finalizado a sintetização de todas as substâncias, até estarmos com a cura em mãos. Aí ele que sairia para levar a notícia final da cura e não precisaríamos entrar em contato com Hogwarts novamente!

- De nada adianta ficar pensando no que deveríamos ter feito, Sirius! _- James chacoalhou o ombro do amigo, chamando sua atenção. _- Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.

_Sirius respirou profundamente e olhou para os lados, parecendo desorientado. Fixou os olhos na parede oposta e fez um careta de dor, emitindo um som inarticulado de impotência. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos novamente, sem adicionar mais nenhuma palavra._

_Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até que Lily se sentou no sofá, colocando os pés sobre o assento, debaixo de seu corpo. A médica fechou os olhos e segurou o pingente de uma corrente dourada que trazia no pescoço, os lábios se moviam murmurando, mas não dava para ouvir nenhuma palavra. Prestando maior atenção à figura dela, notava-se que o que ela segurava firmemente entre os dedos era um escapulário delicado._

Harry nunca imaginara que sua mãe, uma cientista, tivesse alguma fé religiosa. Então ele refletiu que, quando todas as luzes se apagam, as pessoas sempre se voltam para algum deus. Notou que seus pais não tinham mais muitas esperanças.

_Baques surdos ecoaram pelo lugar. Sirius levantou a cabeça e saiu correndo, sem olhar nos monitores, James correu atrás dele gritando para ele esperar. Lily abriu os olhos e pulou do sofá, indo para os monitores. Colocou a mão aberta pousada sobre o peito e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso aberto e aliviado. Ela olhou para cima e murmurou:_

- Obrigada, meu Deus!

_A voz de James gritando "Moony!" foi toda a confirmação que se precisava para saber que o médico voltara. Lili virou-se para ir ao encontro do amigo._

Harry achou que aquele escapulário lhe era vagamente familiar, mas antes que pudesse lembrar exatamente onde tinha visto algo parecido o telefone soou, sobressaltando-o. Ele ignorou o aparelho tocando e permaneceu olhando para a tela, somente para se decepcionar quando a imagem piscou e apagou, antes mesmo de Lily ter saído do laboratório.

- Merda. - resmungando em voz baixa, Harry pausou o vídeo e se arrastou para o telefone. - Alô! - ele falou impacientemente.

- Oi, companheiro! - saudou a voz de Ron do outro lado da linha. - Como está tudo por aí?

- Tudo em ordem. Eu estou assistindo os vídeos.

- Ainda? - Ron perguntou levemente surpreso.

- Sim, ainda. - Harry respondeu distraidamente. - Você queria me falar alguma coisa?

- Então, na verdade sim. Liguei para te dizer que consegui o nome de quem levou a caixa com as fitas e os documentos para o Ministério. - ele anunciou, mas sua voz estava estranhamente cautelosa.

- Sim? - Harry empolgou-se. - Quem?

- Hum... - Ron pigarreou antes de falar. - Draco Malfoy.

- O quê? - Harry quase gritou. - Quando foi isso?

- Aparentemente foi há quatro meses. Um outro espião apresentou Malfoy a Kingsley. Parece que a caixa foi uma forma de prova de lealdade ou algo assim. - dava para se perceber pela voz que Ron estava fazendo uma careta.

- Ron, isso não é possível. Se foi ele, o que por si só já é algo difícil de acreditar, não pode ter sido em menos de um ano e meio. Você sabe que ele é um soldado tipo B agora. - Harry falou, tentando achar sentido naquilo que o amigo estava lhe contando.

- Eu sei, companheiro. Não é possível, mas o próprio Kingsley me confirmou que foi ele quem entregou a caixa há quatro meses. - Ron falou, soando tão confuso quanto Harry.

- Mas como isso é possível? - Harry perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Não sei, companheiro. Não sei mesmo. - veio a resposta de Ron.

- Tudo bem. Depois eu vou conversar com Kingsley a esse respeito. Obrigado, Ron. - Harry falou.

- De nada, Harry. Até mais. - Ron se despediu e desligou o telefone.

Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos, tentando digerir a notícia. Ele se lembrava de ter visto Malfoy do lado de Snape no último confronto, agindo como um perfeito soldado tipo B. Todo mundo sabia que ele era um infectado há mais de um ano e meio. Então como era possível?

Balançando a cabeça, Harry voltou a sentar na frente da TV para continuar assistindo com os olhos atentos.

_A imagem voltou alguns segundos depois, mostrando Sirius entrando na sala de confinamento com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, carregando uma caixa de aparência metálica. O biólogo depositou a caixa na mesa e deu meia volta para fora do cômodo, atacando Remus, que entrava no local._

- MMMMNNNNNN! - _Remus reclamou, tentando soltar-se do beijo faminto do outro. -_ Sirius!

_O de cabelos negros riu, fungando no pescoço do médico, respondendo:_

- Eu não vou te soltar nuuunca mais!

_Remus retribuiu o abraço do outro, um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Murmurou:_

- Eu te amo.

_Sirius encarou Remus, seus olhos brilhando, e o beijou, ambos sendo interrompidos quando James entrou na sala, falando alto._

- Dá pra maneirar, vocês dois? Temos uma missão importante. Concentração!

_Sirius riu, abraçando Remus por trás e encarando James com uma expressão de censura._

- Ah, falou o senhor respeitável que estava se agarrando com a Lily há menos de uma hora.

_Foi Lily que respondeu, entrando com um agitado Harry em seus braços._

- Cuide de se agarrar com seu namorado que eu cuido do meu, ok?

_Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira e sentou Harry sobre a mesa, e ele, muito curioso, investigava a caixa de metal ao seu lado. Deu um gritinho, batendo com a mão na mesma. Remus riu, se aproximando._

- Tem razão, Harry, vamos começar logo.

_Remus abriu a caixa, deixando à mostra um estranho rádio._

O Harry adulto que assistia o filme, ficou interessado no rádio dentro da caixa. Perguntou-se como Remus conseguira trazê-lo, pois era bem grande.

_Havia doze entradas dispostas em uma fila com um cabo conectado a cada uma. Na parte superior um cabo grosso levava a um microfone de aparência danificada. Nas laterais duas saídas de som pequenas, e vários botões ao longo do topo do dispositivo. Foi um deles que Remus apertou, regulando a frequência em um botão grande, e o barulho de estática preencheu a sala, todo os ocupantes muito quietos, esperando algum sinal._

_Subitamente, silêncio, e Remus pegou o microfone:_

- Aqui é a base G.H. Ordem da Fênix buscando contato, cambio.

_Esperaram, e o rádio continuou mudo. Remus repetiu:_

- Aqui é a base G.H. Ordem da Fênix buscando contato. Chamando base Hogwarts, repito, chamando base Hogwarts, cambio.

_Nenhuma resposta, e Sirius, sentado no sofá ao lado de James, sacudia a perna nervosamente. Remus respirou fundo, repetindo novamente:_

- Aqui é a base G.H. Ordem da Fênix, buscando conta... - _um barulho o interrompeu, Remus soltou o botão, escutando atentamente._

_Uma tossida baixa e uma voz alta e rouca, muito animada fez-se ouvir._

_- Aqui é a base Hogwarts, Hagrid falando. Cambio._

_Os amigos entreolharam-se e Remus falou:_

- Base G.H. Ordem da Fênix solicita contato com Dumbledore. Cambio.

_- Vou chamar Dumbledore, peraí.- barulhos e a voz acrescentou, atrapalhadamente: - Cambio._

Harry riu, imaginando o grandalhão Hagrid mexendo naqueles botões pequenos do aparelho, cheio de pressa.

_Uma voz calma tomou o quarto, indagando:_

_- Base G.H. Ordem da Fênix? Aqui é Albus Dumbledore. Cambio._

_Todos na sala respiraram aliviados, e a mão de Remus tremeu um pouco quando ele se aproximou do microfone lentamente._

- Quem fala aqui é Remus Lupin, também em nome de Sirius Black, James e Lily Potter, e - _deu uma pausa, sorrindo ao olhar para a criança que o olhava com atenção_ - Harry Potter, cambio.

_Ouviram a voz do homem no rádio carregada de emoção quando respondeu:_

_- Harry Potter?... Cambio. - ele suspirou audivelmente, e Lily riu, pegando o microfone que Remus lhe estendia._

- Harry Potter, senhor, o nosso menino de ouro. Espero que em breve você possa conhecê-lo pessoalmente. - _ela adicionou, emocionada._ - Como é bom ouvir sua voz Dumbledore. Temos excelentes notícias. As melhores, pra ser mais exata. Cambio.

_- As notícias - Dumbledore pigarreou - devo acreditar que se referem a uma cura? - sua voz estava embargada. - Oh, meus queridos, isso é tão... Tão maravilhoso. Cambio._

_Remus estava com o microfone novamente:_

- Todas as amostras reagiram positivamente à substância que desenvolvemos, e as cobaias estão completamente curadas. Cambio.

_- Tão rápido! - Dumbledore parecia imensamente feliz. - Isso é incrível! Meus caros, vou enviar tropas para trazê-los em segurança, e disponibilizar uma fábrica para a produção da maior quantidade de amostras possível, é uma operação que deve ser iniciada já! - e o ruído desapareceu, os cientistas rindo percebendo que Dumbledore esquecera do "cambio"._

- Senhor - _Remus acrescentou, parecendo mais sério._ - Há alguma possibilidade de contato com Peter Pettigrew? Cambio.

_- Como? - Dumbledore parecia confuso. - O senhor Pettigrew não se encontra na base? Eu percebi que você não o citou, mas - James e Sirius se entreolharam - o senhor Pettigrew não entrou em contato com esta base desde... O primeiro semestre do ano passado, creio. Cambio._

- O quê? - Harry falou, chocado, ao mesmo tempo quer os cientistas no vídeo também se sobressaltavam.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando pensar. Se Pettigrew não entrara em contato, então quando ele saiu com as informações...

- Não... - Harry olhou para os pais no vídeos, sua face se contraindo. - Ah, Deus, não...

Harry deu um pulo no sofá, assustado, pois no vídeo um estrondo alto se fez ouvir, e os alarmes soaram ensurdecedores. Enquanto ele tentava entender o que acontecera, a imagem piscou e caiu em interferência.


	7. Livro I: Capítulo final

**LIVRO I - BUSCA**

**Capítulo seis**

_As sirenes continuavam soando, todos estavam olhando na direção de onde tinha vindo o barulho, e James se aproximou lentamente dos monitores._

_- O que está acontecendo aí, meus jovens? Cambio. - veio a voz de Dumbledore pelo rádio._

_Nenhum dos presentes pareceu ouvir a pergunta que foi feita. _

- Peter?... - _James murmurou, o som sendo abafado pelo barulho das sirenes._

- Peter? - _Lily repetiu a pergunta, a voz soando confusa. - _Mas... James, o capacete dele está quebrado. - _ela apertou Harry entre os braços._  
_  
Eles se entreolharam, e Remus prendeu a respiração. Sirius olhava fixamente pra frente. De seus lábios secos apenas uma palavra: _

- Infectado?...

Harry prendeu a respiração, suas mãos apertando o cobertor ao redor de si, uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago.  
_  
Lily estava mais à frente e olhava com seriedade, o rosto contraído num misto de mágoa e desespero.  
_  
- Peter? - _ela perguntou, sua voz soando quebrada conforme ela parecia segurar o choro. _- Peter, responda... Por que disseram que você não levou as informações?  
_  
A voz do farmacêutico ecoou na sala, misturando-se ao barulho ensurdecedor das sirenes, as mãos de James tremiam.  
_  
- Lily, você pode abrir a porta? - _Lily deu um passo pra trás, olhos fixos. Peter continuou, parecia implorar._ - Lily, que brincadeira é essa, não está vendo que eu estou aqui? Me ajude! - _James se postara ao lado da esposa, ambos em silêncio._ - Pessoal, por favor. - _a voz de Peter estava chorosa._

_Lily olhou para os lados, parecendo desnorteada, Harry se remexeu em seu colo, começando a ficar agitado. Ela engoliu em seco.  
_  
- Vou desligar os alarmes. - _ela falou e saiu do campo de visão, parecendo transtornada._

- Por favor, eu não posso digitar a senha. - _Peter murmurou._ - Minhas mãos...  
_  
Remus levou as mãos a boca, parecendo enjoado, e desviou o olhar. James estava chorando, dizendo:  
_  
- Não, Peter, nós... Nós não podemos, Peter. Você está doente.

- Mas!... Mas vocês podem me curar, me ajudem! - _ele parecia histérico._ - SIRIUS! SIRIUS, POR FAVOR! Me ajude, ME AJUDE! Ajude o seu companheiro, me salve, me salve... SIRIUS! - _não obtendo nenhuma resposta, Peter continuou, chorando e falando baixo agora._ - Remus... Rem... Por favor, Rem, você sabe como dói, me ajude... Me ajude, por favor... Eu estou morrendo, Remus, me ajude... - _soluçou, voltando a esbravejar._ - SEU DESGRAÇADO FILHO DE UMA PUTA, ME AJUDE! VOCÊS TODOS! TUDO QUE EU FIZ POR VOCÊS... TUDO O QUE EU... AH, POR FAVOR, EU VOU MORRER, EU VOU... Pessoal...

- Respondam, o que está acontecendo? Cambio. - _a voz de Dumbledore soava alarmada, não mais que as faces dos jovens. Os rostos deles mostravam sofrimento, o choro e os gritos de Peter, misturados com o barulho ensurdecedor das sirenes tomando o ambiente completamente. Sirius balançou a cabeça, olhando em direção à porta. _

- VOCÊ! VOCÊ, SEU RATO SUJO, COMO TEM CORAGEM? - _ele gritou, sua voz carregada de ódio, os gritos de Peter diminuindo._ - Você nos entregou para Voldemort, não foi, seu monstro? Você o informou de tudo, esperou até nós confiarmos em você... - _Sirius estava tremendo, a cabeça baixa impossibilitando a visão de sua expressão.  
_  
- Peter. - _a voz de James estava entrecortada e rouca._ - Peter, por quê?

_De repente as sirenes cessaram. _

_Um riso baixo emergiu, transformando-se numa risada cruel. Todos tinham uma expressão de confusão na face._

- Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo, não há como lutar contra a genialidade do Lorde. - _a voz de Peter ecoou no local assustadoramente silencioso._ - Vocês são patéticos!

_Os três homens se sobressaltaram repentinamente, soltando sons inarticulados e olhando estáticos para os monitores, como se tivessem tomado um susto._

- Voldemort! _- James gritou, e antes que os dois amigos tivessem uma reação, ele saiu esbaforido da sala de confinamento. _- Lily, volte agora! Corra para a sala de confinamento! Tenho que ativar as travas mecânicas das portas!

_Vários gritos e urros distantes começaram a ser ouvidos pelos auto-falantes dos monitores._

- Y-J-K-W... - _Peter começou a recitar em voz alta.  
_  
- PETER, NÃO! - _Remus gritou, num ofego. Terror e ultraje deformando as expressões normalmente sempre calmas_

_Os gritos estavam cada vez mais próximos, e agora vinham acompanhados com baques surdos, como se centenas de calcanhares estivessem pisoteando ferozmente o chão, numa correria.  
_  
- 7-2-L-5. - _o homem de cabelos loiros continuou a recitar com a voz firme. _- Faça as honras, Lorde.  
_  
O som seco de metal se chocando foi ouvido, anunciando que as travas mecânicas tinham sido acionadas. Os rostos de Sirius e Remus relaxaram um milímetro, para depois serem transfigurados em duas expressões gêmeas de terror. Algo novo aconteceu diante dos monitores, e os dois homens que estavam estáticos pareceram acordar nesse momento._

- As armas! - _Sirius gritou e saiu do campo de visão._  
_  
O barulho de outra explosão estremeceu a imagem, e Remus girou sobre os calcanhares, voltando para o rádio. O choro de Harry irrompeu, fazendo o médico se encolher.  
_  
- Estamos sendo invadidos, senhor! - _sua voz estava trêmula, bem como suas mãos._ - V-Voldemort está aqui! Isso não é um teste! Cambio! - _sons de tiro e urros começaram a se misturar ao choro da criança, Remus tinha uma expressão de horror no rosto._

_- Fiquem todos na sala de confinamento e ativem o sistema de emergência! Vou mandar todas as tropas agora! Cambio! - a voz de Dumbledore soou firme, como o comandante que ele era._

- Entendido. Cambio desligo. - _Remus soltou o microfone de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e saiu correndo do campo de visão. - _Voltem para a sala de confinamento! Dumbledore está mandando as tropas! - _ele gritou em meio aos outros gritos, sua voz sobrepondo-se ao barulho que tomava o local.  
_  
- Lily, corra! Leve Harry! - _James gritou, urros animalescos sendo ouvidos antes de mais sons de tiros._

_Podia-se ouvir sons metálicos de objetos sendo jogados no chão, vidros sendo quebrados e pisoteados.  
_  
- JAMES! NÃO! - _o grito de Lily foi alto e rouco, como se algo tivesse se rompido. O choro da criança agora era desesperado.  
_  
- Saia do caminho, sua tola! - _uma voz áspera falou firmemente, não era um grito, mas conseguia se sobrepor às outras.  
_  
- NÃO! - _Sirius gritou ao mesmo tempo que Lily, as vozes de ambos mesclando-se em terror._ - SEU FILHO DA PUTA! -_ gritou novamente, e o estrondo de algo grande caindo no chão foi ouvido._ - REMUS! - _ele gritou e uma sucessão de tiros ininterruptos foram ouvidos, juntamente com o som de metal ricocheteando e estilhaços de vidros voando e chocando-se contra as paredes.  
_  
- SIRIUS! CORRE!

_Após esse grito um vulto passou voando pela porta da sala de confinamento, caindo de costas no chão. Era Remus com Harry nos braços, levando todo o impacto da queda nas costas para proteger a criança. Harry chorava enlouquecidamente com um corte na testa.  
__  
Meio segundo depois Sirius entrava pela mesma porta, na mão direita tinha uma escopeta e na esquerda uma pistola automática. Com uma rapidez admirável, ele usou o cotovelo direito para afastar a porta da parede oposta, fazendo-a se fechar com um pontapé firme, travando-a com o cano da pistola logo em seguida._

- Puta que pariu! - _Sirius falou, respirando pesadamente. Remus ainda estava no chão, balançando Harry no colo, enquanto pressionava sua mão na testa ensanguentada do bebê, sussurrando em seu ouvido._

_Um golpe pesado na porta fez Sirius pular para longe. Vários golpes acompanhados de urros selvagens na porta e nas paredes eram ouvidos. Eles olhavam trêmulos para as paredes de vidro da sala. O biólogo tinha um olhar de profundo nojo no rosto.  
_  
Harry ficou tenso ao reconhecer infectados do tipo A do outro lado. Eles já pareciam estar há um longo tempo sob efeito do vírus, pois o estado de decomposição dos corpos era avançado. Um homem jovem exibia uma abertura na cabeça que deixava exposta parte de seu crânio, a pele em volta dilacerada e cheia de pus. Uma mulher próxima ele, num uniforme de garçonete destruído, tinha a perna com uma fratura exposta, gritava estridentemente e arranhava o vidro, uma baba branca escorrendo de sua boca destruída, seu maxilar esquerdo completamente exposto.

Havia muitos deles, Harry concluiu, observando dois senhores de aparência idosa junto a um homem alto se jogarem com fúria contra o vidro, um emaranhado frenético e pustulento de mãos atrás deles, todo lutando desesperadamente para chegar ao alimento.

Aquilo, aquele momento em que eles se juntavam, acotovelando-se, tropeçando e urrando era o pior para Harry. Porque ele se lembrava de multidões com essa exata aparência que tivera que exterminar, das faces que reconhecia entre eles, e ele não podia deixar de compará-los a seu próprio povo, disperso nas bases distantes, sofrendo com fome e falta de recursos, vivendo sob o temor de ser infectado no dia seguinte.

- O sistema de emergência, Sirius! - _Remus falou apressadamente._ - Dumbledore mandou ativar o sistema de emergência!

_Sirius colocou a escopeta sobre a mesa e voltou-se para o armário de ferro que tinha na sala, a pistola bem segura em sua mão. Digitou a senha e abriu a porta pesada. Dentro do armário, tinha uma lanterna, água e comida enlatada, além de um pequeno painel eletrônico._

_Sem um segundo de hesitação, ele digitou uma outra senha no painel e teclou enter. Um botão vermelho acendeu-se do lado direito, barras de progresso começaram a piscar e mudar de cor, aumentando o nível. Poucos segundos depois, as barras verdes ficaram vermelhas e um bip agudo foi ouvido.  
_  
Uma menina com a face coberta de bolhas de infecção encarou a câmera repentinamente, e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar.

_Sem nem um olhar para as paredes onde zumbis se aglomeravam, Sirius apertou o botão. Uma grande explosão estremeceu o local com força tamanha que a câmera rolou, caindo no chão e piscando algumas vezes, antes das luzes se apagarem._

Harry sentiu um espasmo atingir seu corpo quando o som da explosão emergiu, abafando todos os outros sons. Só o que se ouvia era o cair dos escombros, como se você estivesse cego no meio de uma chuva de meteoros. A sensação era horrível.

_Após alguns segundos um som estridente começou a se distinguir em meio aos estrondos, e Harry identificou seu próprio choro de bebê, gritando pequenas palavras difíceis de se entender._

_Tudo estava escuro e ouvia-se o sussurrar de Remus:_

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Passou... Passou... Shh... - _ele sussurrava as palavras para o bebê desconsolado.  
_  
- Muni, dodói! - _Harry gritou entre soluços._

- Eu sei que está dodói. Já vai passar, Harry. -_ o médico falou num tom doce._ - Sirius, pega uma lanterna e me ajude aqui com ele.

_Passos foram ouvidos, um arrastar de móveis e uma luz se acendeu. A câmera estava caída no chão, atrás de uma barra metálica que parecia um das pernas de um tripé, e dada a inclinação da perna, não dava para discernir nada além de um dos cantos vazios da sala. Percebia-se a iluminação, mas não dava para ver nada além._

- O ruim desse sistema é isso, desliga a luz. - _a voz de Sirius soava exasperada.  
_  
- Já que existem as lanternas, eu dou razão a quem decidiu redirecionar a energia para outros lugares nesse momento. Poupando a energia que as lâmpadas consomem, temos mais duzentos por cento de tempo de uso dos geradores. Foi uma decisão inteligente. - _Remus ponderou. _- Você poderia me dar o kit de primeiros socorros?

- Claro. - _ele respondeu._

- Sirius, entre em contato com Hogwarts enquanto eu cuido do Harry. - _Remus falou. Agora o bebê apenas resmungava._

- Certo. - _Sirius falou e ouviu-se o som do rádio sendo ligado._ - Aqui é a base G.H. Ordem da Fênix buscando contato, cambio.

_- Aqui é base Hogwarts, Dumbledore falando. Estávamos esperando contato. Cambio. - veio a resposta sem demora.  
_  
- O sistema de emergência foi ativado, senhor. Solicitamos orientação. Cambio. - _Sirius falou._

_- Qual a situação da base? Cambio._

- Podemos ver pouco sem luz, senhor, mas parece que a tropa inimiga foi neutralizada. Cambio. - _ele respondeu._

_- Correto, soldado. Houve alguma baixa? Cambio. - veio a pergunta do outro lado. _

_Sirius demorou alguns segundos para responder. Podia-se ouvir o som de sua respiração pesada, vindo em ofegos. Um suspiro trêmulo foi ouvido no ambiente antes da resposta._

- Sim. - _sua voz saiu num sussurro muito baixo e rouco, ele pigarreou e continuou._ - James e Lily Potter caíram, senhor. - _a voz de Sirius quebrou nessa parte._ - Cambio. - _ele falou tremulamente e fungou._

_- Entendo, soldado.- Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se estivesse absorvendo a notícia. - Como está o bebê? Cambio._

_Sirius pigarreou novamente e respondeu, com a voz um pouco mais firme._

- Ele está bem. Só tem um corte superficial na testa. Cambio.  
_  
- Correto. Como estão as provisões de comida e bebida no confinamento? Cambio. - Dumbledore perguntou.  
_  
- Pelo que vi, é suficiente para uma semana. Cambio. - _Sirius respondeu._  
_  
- Tentaremos chegar aí antes disso, mas minha experiência me diz que Voldemort não deixou o caminho até vocês desimpedido. Minha previsão otimista é chegarmos aí com tropas e tratores para a remoção de escombros em três dias. Cambio.  
_  
- Três dias? - _Sirius praticamente gritou._ - Senhor. - _ele adicionou rapidamente. _- Cambio.  
_  
- Essa é minha previsão otimista, Sirius. Não posso garantir a chegada antes disso, nem mesmo dar a certeza de um prazo após esse período, mas chegaremos, isso posso garantir. Cambio. - Dumbledore respondeu  
_  
- Entendido, senhor. Cambio. - _Sirius suspirou cansadamente._  
_  
- Caso haja alguma alteração não hesite em nos contatar novamente. Cambio desligo._

_Por alguns instantes tudo permaneceu quieto, exceto pelos pequenos resmungos de Harry.  
_  
- Não podemos esperar todo esse tempo, Sirius. - _Remus falou em voz baixa._ - Não sem o neutralizante.  
_  
Sirius ficou um tempo calado, parecia que não tinha escutado. Subitamente a voz rouca dele sussurrou:  
_  
- Eu sei, Moony. Eu sei...

Harry olhava atentamente para a TV, nervoso por não poder ver nada que acontecia, mas adivinhando as expressões nos rostos dos dois homens que estavam trancados.

_Um barulho de algo sendo arrastado foi ouvido no ambiente._

- Harry pegou no sono, coitadinho... O estresse foi tanto. - _Remus falou lentamente.  
_  
- Como você está? - _Sirius perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação.  
_  
- Eu estou bem por enquanto. - _ele respondeu cansadamente._ - Eu deveria ter trazido aqui pra dentro os trajes que usei quando saí. - _Remus falou com a voz abafada, soltando uma longa expiração pela boca._

- Claro, você ia passar com Harry no colo pelo meio de dezenas de zumbis enlouquecidos e trazer o traje. Realmente, Moony, por que você não trouxe o traje? - _Sirius falou num tom afetado que, caso a situação fosse outra, pareceria que era brincadeira._

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é difícil não pensar em tudo que deveríamos ter feito. Em tudo que poderia ter sido diferente e... - _a voz de Remus quebrou e ele fungou._ - Agora Lily e James... - _ele não terminou a frase, sua voz estava trêmula, a respiração pesada. _

- Moony... - _Sirius sussurrou com a voz também trêmula. Ouviu-se o som de algo sendo arrastado novamente, logo após alguns soluços._ - Eles não deveriam ter morrido assim... - _ele falou, a voz saindo abafada._

- Eles não mereciam ter morrido de jeito nenhum. - _Remus respondeu com a voz também abafada._  
_  
Por alguns minutos só foram ouvidos na sala sons de soluços, respiração pesada e suspiros trêmulos, acompanhado ora por um fungar, ora por um gemido de dor. Eles pranteavam a morte de seus amigos.  
_  
Harry olhava para a imagem do canto da sala, e com o nível de adrenalina diminuindo seu corpo começou a sentir o aperto no peito causado pela morte dos pais. Ele nunca tinha chorado pela morte deles. Já tinha chorado por estar só, ser um órfão num mundo decadente, mas agora que ele sabia como tudo acontecera, um peso de vergonha começou a se alojar em seu estômago.

Ele não chegara a realmente conhecer os pais, não tinha nenhuma memória consciente deles, então sempre pensou mais em seu lado da história. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de entender realmente como seus pais morreram, e agora que ele sabia, um sabor amargo vinha à sua garganta e lágrimas involuntárias deslizavam por seu rosto.

_Novamente ouviu-se o som de algo ser arrastado pelo chão, seguido por passos._

- Quer água, Moony?

- Sim, Padfoot, por favor. - _Remus respondeu com a voz rouca.  
_  
- Seria ótimo se a gente pudesse sair daqui para procurar neutralizante nos escombros. - _Sirius falou em voz baixa._

- Sim, seria, mas as probabilidades de ter algum vidro inteiro no meio de todo esse concreto destruído são mínimas. De toda sorte estamos trancados aqui. Você sabe que quando ativamos o sistema de emergência fomos trancados aqui, e só Dumbledore ou alguém de confiança dele tem a senha para abrir. - _Remus falou. Sua voz parecia resignada._

- Certo. - _Sirius falou._ - Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, não estou com fome. Obrigado. - _Remus respondeu.  
_  
- Eu estou morrendo de fome. Meu corpo está pedindo a gritos a energia que gastei lutando.

- Tudo bem. Enquanto você come vou te revisar. - _Remus falou._

_Alguns sons de portas sendo abertas e de móveis sendo arrastados foram ouvidos. Alguns minutos depois Sirius falou:_

- Você revisou Harry, está me revisando, mas quem te revisará? Você está bem? - _sua voz era preocupada._

_Remus deu um sorriso leve._

- Não preciso ser revisado. - _ele falou suavemente._

- Mas a queda sobre suas costas foi muito forte, quando você terminar vou dar uma olhada.

- Não precisa. Sério. - _ele falou mais firmemente e o outro rapaz não respondeu._ - Sirius. - _Remus falou cuidadosamente._

- Sim?

- Você lembra do procedimento número 21? - _Sirius não respondeu novamente. Remus respirou profundamente antes de continuar._ - Lembra sim. - _um suspiro foi ouvido._ - Sirius, precisamos...

- Nada disso! - _Sirius quase gritou._ - Não precisamos de nada! Assunto acabado.

- Sirius, só temos mais ou menos quatro horas até minha próxima crise. Temos que...

- NÃO TEMOS QUE NADA! - _Sirius gritou dessa vez._ - Eu vou te amarrar! Não vou permitir isso!

- Sirius... - _a voz de Remus estava ainda mais cansada._

- Não vamos ter essa conversa novamente, você está me ouvindo? - _a voz de Sirius mostrava que ele não aceitava opinião contrário._

_Um suspiro foi ouvido novamente e tudo foi silêncio por um bom tempo._

O cenho de Harry franziu profundamente. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? O procedimento 21era obrigatório em situações como aquela. Seu pulso acelerou e ele sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem novamente.

_Após alguns minutos um resmungo infantil foi ouvido._

- Ei, Harry! Você está com fome? - _a voz gentil de Remus foi ouvida._

- Anram. - _o bebê respondeu._

- Eu vou fazer um pouco de leite pra você. - _ele falou. Após alguns minutos de barulhos de coisas sendo movimentadas Remus disse:_ - Aqui, pequeno. Bebe.

_Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio._

- Ele está dormindo novamente? - _Sirius perguntou com surpresa em sua voz._

- Sim. Eu coloquei no leite um sedativo leve para ele permanecer dormindo nas próximas doze horas. - _Remus respondeu._

- Senta aqui. - _Sirius falou._  
_  
Alguns passos foram ouvidos, logo após o som inconfundível de vários beijos. _

O tempo passava arrastado, mas Harry não desgrudava os olhos da tela. Em alguns momentos se ouvia o som de uma respiração mais forte, em outros ouvia-se sons de beijos e sussurros muito baixos que ele não conseguia discernir.

_Muito tempo depois a voz resignada de Remus falou:_

- É melhor você me amarrar agora, Sirius.

- Certo. - _a voz de Sirius estava tensa._ - Sente no chão e encoste-se do lado do armário, é o único ponto tão resistente quanto as paredes da sala.

_Um suspiro resignado foi ouvido, depois podia se perceber sons de movimentação por alguns minutos.  
_  
- Aperte mais, Sirius. - _Remus falou._

- Se eu apertar mais vai te machucar. - _ele respondeu._

- Se você não apertar os nós a ponto de me machucar enquanto eu estou consciente, não vai servir para nada no meio da crise. - _Sirius não respondeu e alguns gemidos abafados de dor foram ouvidos._ - Isso. Assim está melhor. - _ele falou com a voz tensa, em ofegos._  
_  
Mais sons de beijos foram ouvidos, depois o silêncio. Agora era somente esperar pela tempestade._

_Alguns minutos depois começaram a ser ouvidos sons de ofegos pela sala que iam aumentando de intensidade gradativamente._

- Moony, você precisa de alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou em voz baixa.

- Preciso que você me prometa que vai se manter afastado, Sirius. Aconteça o que... - _um som de uma respiração agonizante foi ouvido, como se Remus estivesse lutando para puxar ar para os pulmões._ - Aconteça o que acontecer. Me prometa, Sirius. Não importa o que você veja ou que eu faça, mantenha-se afastado durante a crise. - _a voz dele estava trêmula._

- Moony...

- Prometa! Por favor, Sirius! - _podia se ouvir os dentes de Remus batendo um no outro._

- Eu prometo. - _a voz de Sirius era quase inaudível._  
_  
Remus emitiu um som como se estivesse vomitando._

- Moony! - _Sirius gritou e ouviu-se uma movimentação._

- Lembre-se... Do que você acabou... De prometer! - _Remus conseguiu falar antes de soltar um brado horrendo, como um animal sentindo muita dor._

- Oh, Deus... -_ Sirius falou tremulamente._  
_  
Vários gritos seguiram-se ao primeiro, porém com o passar dos minutos eles mudaram de tom, deixando de ser urros de dor para se transformarem em rosnados raivosos. Baques surdos começaram a ser ouvidos, e as preces de Sirius em meio aos gritos de Remus soavam sufocadas.  
_  
- Deus, não, por favor, a cabeça não.

Harry olhava para a tela que mostrava o canto da sala com o coração acelerado, somente podia ter uma idéia da movimentação por causa dos sons e da tremulação da luz da lanterna. Ele queria adiantar a fita para não precisar ouvir aquela sinfonia horrenda, mas não conseguia nem se mover.

A fita sofreu vários cortes e no que pareciam ser horas depois os gritos começaram a diminuir de volume e os baques cessaram, ficando apenas um ofegar ruidoso e apressado. Depois, silêncio absoluto.  
_  
Sons de passos foram ouvidos, portas e recipientes metálicos foram manuseados rapidamente, tilintando.  
_  
- Acorda, Moony. - _a voz de Sirius era gentil e chorosa. Ele estava rouco, como se fosse sua própria voz a que ecoara pelo cômodo mal iluminado_ - Acorda. Bebe isso, vai te fazer bem. - _Remus gemeu de dor._ - Sua cabeça está machucada. Eu vou te desamarrar para limpar o sangue e colocar um curativo.

- Nã... - _a voz de Remus quebrou, estava fraca e muito rouca. _- Não, Sirius... Não me desamarre. - _Ele tossiu._ - A próxima crise não vai demorar sem os medicamentos. Não podemos baixar a guarda.  
_  
Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Sirius falou:_

- Certo. Vou tentar limpar sem te desamarrar.  
_  
Houve movimentação pela sala, e depois de um tempo ouviu-se a voz de Remus perguntando baixo:  
_  
- Quanto tempo durou essa crise?

- Pouco mais de oito horas. - _Sirius respondeu e fungou._

- Não temos nem duas horas para a próxima... - _Remus falou em voz baixa._ - Sirius, cada crise tende a ser mais violenta que a anterior.

- Eu sei. - _Sirius falou sem entonação a voz._- ...Está frio. Remus, você está com frio? - _antes que Remus respondesse o outro continuou. _- Vai demorar um pouco até eles chegarem, se quiser eu te dou meu casaco e...

- Sirius... Se for necessário, você vai ter que...

- Não! Não fale nisso, ok? Você vai passar os dois dias que faltam para a Ordem chegar aqui amarrado. Ponto.  
_  
Ouviu-se um suspiro pesado._

- Harry vai acordar daqui a umas cinco horas. - _a voz do homem de cabelos castanhos permanecia baixa._ - No meio de uma crise.  
_  
Sirius não respondeu._

As duas horas de espera não foram longas para Harry, pois a crise começava lentamente, a angústia acompanhando cada fase. Primeiro, os sons da respiração de Remus iam ficando pesados, depois vinha o ofegar trêmulo e os gemidos de dor contidos pelo médico, em seguida os urros e os baques da crise em seu ápice, e Harry o sentia destruindo a si mesmo aos poucos.

Após um baque assustadoramente violento que fez Harry pular no sofá, o choro dele criança explodiu e se mesclou com os urros de Remus, transformando-se em um único e terrível som que para Harry, era a desesperança.

_O choro era assustado, e entre os urros de Remus e os gritos de medo da criança, podia-se ouvir a voz de Sirius, trêmula e instável, falando:  
_  
- Está tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem. Shhh... Moony está doente, só isso. Vai passar logo, não chora. Shh... - _Sirius começou a soluçar enquanto repetia chorando, tentando acalmar o bebê._ - Vai passar logo, pequeno.

Harry já estivera em inúmeras batalhas contra zumbis, mas nunca presenciara uma situação tão terrível e desesperadora quanto aquela. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar o quão destruído Sirius se sentia, o som do choro de seu padrinho misturado ao dele bebê dando-lhe uma amostra do tamanho da dor que ele passava no momento.  
_  
Depois de alguns minutos o choro do bebê passou, mas os urros de Remus não diminuíram, pelo contrário, estavam mais altos e violentos.  
__  
Quando os urros começaram a se transformar em rosnados e os baques começaram a diminuir de intensidade, os sons dos soluços e gemidos de Sirius foram os que preencheram o ambiente.  
_  
Harry estava chorando também, tentando se impedir de pensar no desfecho da situação, mas seu coração apertado ignorando o impedimento.

_Ele não pode morrer_, ele pensou, tão absorvido pelas cenas que estava assistindo que não conseguia pensar claramente, seus dedos tremendo quando retirou a fita do aparelho. Colocou a fita seguinte e sentou-se para continuar a assistir.  
_  
O som do choro de Sirius tinha cessado, apenas sussurros eram ouvidos.  
_  
- Me diz o que fazer, amor, me diz... - _a voz rouca de Sirius tinha um timbre de alarme._

- Sirius, você pode limpar o sangue, passar o remédio que for, mas não vai adiantar. - _a voz de Remus estava ainda mais rouca que a de Sirius, o som de sua respiração era irregular._ - Sirius... - _ele tossiu._ - Diga, tem mais corda no armário?

- Não, só tinha essa. - _ele respondeu lentamente._

- Elas não vão resistir a mais uma crise. Você sabe.

- Não, Remus, vamos dar um jeito. - _a voz de Sirius estava alterada._

- Sirius, olhe para mim. Você sabe que essas cordas não vão resistir. Não ceda ao desespero, Sirius. - _ele falou com voz gentil._

- Eu não estou cedendo ao desespero. Você que já não quer ter esperanças. - _Sirius rebateu agressivamente. O som de movimentação e algo se arrastando foi ouvido._ - Quanto tempo o sedativo de Harry vai durar?

- Dez horas. - _Remus respondeu._ - E não mude de assunto, não podemos mudar de assunto.

- Eu tenho uma opinião e você tem outra. Não haverá discussão. - _o tom da voz de Sirius era intransigente._

- Soldado Black. - _Remus falou firmemente, e um ofego foi ouvido._ - Eu te ordeno, como seu superior em comando, que você execute o procedimento número 21 em mim. Imediatamente. Sua desobediência será tida como traição direta à Ordem da Fênix.

Harry arfou no sofá, chocado. Ele fora treinado pela Ordem e sabia que, em situação de emergência, o soldado mais antigo era o superior. Provavelmente Remus tinha mais tempo na Ordem. Ele não sabia que a equipe médica também tinha passado por aquele treinamento.

O treinamento era exigente de tal forma que algumas pessoas chamavam de lavagem cerebral. Dumbledore costumava dizer que para lidar com zumbis era necessária uma fidelidade semelhante, e para tal os soldados eram treinados arduamente até adquirirem uma eficiência em cumprir ordem similar a de um zumbi. Isso também fazia a quantidade de traidores ser consideravelmente menor.

- Foda-se a Ordem! - _Sirius gritou._ - Foda-se a Ordem, foda-se! EU NÃO VOU TE MATAR!

_"Procedimento 21 - Numa situação de urgência onde um infectado oferecer risco iminente à integridade de inocentes, é obrigação de todo membro da Ordem da Fênix executar o infectado antes que esse risco se torne emergente. Não existem exceções para esse procedimento." _Harry recitou mentalmente o procedimento que tinha de ser memorizado por todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.

O grito de seu padrinho tocou Harry profundamente. Mais uma vez ele percebia quão grande era o amor que Sirius sentia por Remus, a ponto de resistir a execução de uma ordem direta. Ele já estivera em batalhas e sabia como era difícil lutar contra uma programação cerebral tão forte. Negar-se a uma Ordem direta de um superior em comando era muito difícil. Harry já tentara fazer isso uma vez, tremores percorreram seu corpo e uma sensação incômoda parecendo dor instalara-se em sua cabeça, porém em seu momento ele lutara e não executara aquela criança infectada.

- Sirius... Você precisa fazer isso. - _a voz de Remus era urgente._ - Se eu me soltar na próxima crise, não somente você estará em perigo, mas Harry também. Lembre-se do menino!

- Eu posso te segurar, Moony, sei lá, criar alguma barreira. - _ele falava rapidamente, sons de passos ecoando pela sala._

- Você sabe que isso não vai funcionar durante uma crise, Sirius. - _Remus soava exausto._ - Se você for mordido por mim, pode ser que permaneça com vida mesmo infectado, mas Harry não sobreviveria. Ele é uma criança pequena, indefesa. - _ele fungou._

- Não... - _ele respondeu com voz chorosa._

- Sirius... Dói tanto... - _Remus também tinha a voz chorosa._ - Cada vez que eu acordo de uma crise tenho medo de abrir os olhos e... - _ele fungou._ - ...ver o quão machucado estou, de estar faltando alguma parte de meu corpo. Sem contar no... - _soluçou._ - ... terror que é pensar que posso abrir os olhos e ver que machuquei um de vocês... Sirius...

- Oh, Deus... - _Sirius gemia e soluçava, sua voz saindo abafada. _- Por quê?

- Sirius, essa não... - _ele engoliu em seco._ - Essa não seria minha última crise. Se eu acordar e ver que machuquei você ou Harry será pior que a morte pra mim. Eu já estou condenado.

- Não diz isso, por favor, não diz... - _Sirius chorava tentando impedir Remus de falar._

- Se eu não morrer lentamente como um zumbi, uma concha sem alma... Repleta de... - _ele tossiu._ - ...fome e selvageria, vou morrer porque meus órgãos internos já foram terrivelmente danificados. - _ele fungou mais uma vez._ - Você e Harry não, vocês estão saudáveis, têm toda a vida pela frente. Precisam lutar, terminar com essa guerra horrenda. O mundo precisa de Harry.  
_  
O pranto de Sirius ecoava no ambiente._

- Remus... Eu te amo tanto... Tanto... Por que você me pede algo assim?

- Eu prefiro mil vezes morrer através de gesto de piedade seu, que morrer como um fantoche nas mãos de Voldemort. - _a voz de Remus estava chorosa, porém firme._ - Tem que ser agora, Sirius, antes que outra crise comece, senão será tarde demais para todos nós.  
_  
Uma movimentação seguida do som de metal batendo foi ouvido.  
_  
- Meu amor... - _a voz rasposa de Sirius estava sussurrante._ - Remus...  
_  
Primeiro uma expiração profunda foi ouvida, depois um beijo, seguido de vários outros.  
_  
- Eu vou te amar para sempre. - _Remus falou em voz baixa, um murmúrio._  
_  
Um tiro foi ouvido._

_Depois o silêncio.  
_  
Harry sentiu um calafrio sacudir seu corpo com aquele som, uma lágrima furtiva deslizava por seu rosto e ele nem notava, os olhos vidrados na TV, olhando para o silêncio agustiante que preenchia aquela sala de confinamento.

Vários cortes foram seguidos, alguns mostravam longos minutos de silêncio, em outros apareciam apenas poucos momentos que eram preenchidos pela imagem do canto da sala parcialmente iluminado pela luz de uma lanterna. Até que por fim veio a escuridão para acompanhar o silêncio sepulcral. Harry pensou que provavelmente as pilhas da lanterna acabaram. Ou então Sirius preferia ficar às escuras. Não dava para se saber ao certo.  
_  
Não se podia precisar quanto tempo tinha passado naquela escuridão e silêncio quando alguns baques distantes foram ouvidos. Um estrondo ribombou pelo local e um pequeno facho de luz surgiu de algum lugar à esquerda do vídeo, mostrando mais uma vez o canto da sala de confinamento em penumbras.  
_  
- Tem alguém aí? - _uma voz masculina grave ecoou na distância. Os baques aumentaram de volume, seguidos pelo som de passos pesados._

- Aqui! Estamos aqui! Na sala de confinamento! Nós... Nós estamos aqui. - _a voz de Sirius estava rouca, mas forte, fazendo-se ouvir. Os passos soaram mais apressados, aproximando-se pouco a pouco, junto com o som de pedras e metal sendo arrastados, rolando._

- Soldado, vamos precisar usar o trator para remover as pedras. Chegaremos aí logo. - _foi gritado ao longe. _  
_  
E depois novamente silêncio._

- Harry... - _o biólogo estava chorando novamente. O menino balbucilou alguma coisa ininteligível, Sirius soluçou._ - Vai ficar tudo bem agora, vai dar tudo certo. - _a voz quebrada de Sirius ecoou mais uma vez._ - ...Me desculpe, Harry... Mas eu não posso mais.  
_  
Um clique de arma sendo carregada._

_Outro tiro._

_E a imagem se apagou.  
_  
Harry permaneceu mais um tempo olhando fixamente para frente, as lágrimas queimando como fogo por seu rosto, os lábios pressionados firmemente, fitando o vazio azul da tela que mostrava a fita rebobinando. Quando o vídeo fez o clique avisando que a fita podia ser retirada ele piscou, sem sair completamente do letargo causado pelas cenas que acabara de assistir e ouvir. Secou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa, as marcas de suas unhas nas palmas das mãos.

Levantou-se e tirou a fita do vídeo, deixando a sala.

Estava escuro.

**FIM DO LIVRO I**

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem o atraso na atualização. Acabamos nos atrapalhando com os prazos.  
Sobre o final tristinho, só posso dizer que berradores e Avadas devem ser destinados a Mrs. B. W., porque o plot desse livro é dela. *esconde-se atrás da cadeira*  
Como somos autoras boazinhas, estamos preparando uma continuação HarryxDraco que será o Livro II, então, se vocês curtiram essa parte e gostam de Drarry, aguardem e confiem, em breve começaremos a publicar o segundo livro por aqui mesmo. ;)  
Deixem reviews e ficaremos felizes. :*


	8. Livro II: Prólogo

**N.A.:** Depois de anos resolvi colocar pra frente a continuação dessa fic. A Mrs. B W. não poderá mais ajudar a escrever, mas agradeço o apoio dela.

* * *

**A última fortaleza – Livro II**

**Redenção**

**Prólogo**

Harry estava sentado, as pernas cruzadas com o tornozelo sobre o joelho. O pé balançava freneticamente, um tique nervoso que adquirira nas horas de espera no laboratório. O interessante era que nas missões de rua ele não tinha esse tique, mesmo que tivesse que esperar por dias para o desfecho. O treinamento da Ordem afinava os sentidos para que em um ambiente de luta possível ou eminente o soldado mantivesse o controle sobre seu corpo.  
Porém, Harry não estava em uma missão da Ordem. Por mais que o assunto que ele trataria ali fosse pertinente à Ordem, ele fora movido mais por interesses pessoais que por outra coisa.  
Um rangido de porta velha seguido por sons de botas batendo no chão e ele soube que não estava mais só. Uma mão grande e firme pousou sobre seu pé e a voz forte de Kingsley preencheu o ambiente.  
- Pare com isso. - ele falou - Além de ser irritante para quem está perto, você sabe que balançar uma perna não fará o tempo passar mais rápido.  
- Sim, senhor. - Harry respondeu.  
Ele sabia que aquilo não era uma ordem e poderia retrucar, mas começar com provocação não ia fazer ele conseguir as informações que queria mais rápido. Ele tinha passado o fim de semana com a mente cheia de perguntas e viu que o melhor era procurar quem poderia respondê-las. Kingsley era essa pessoa.  
Kingsley rodeou a mesa e sentou-se, a cadeira rangendo pesadamente apesar dele ter se sentado suavemente.  
- Fale. - não existia espaço para rodeios entre eles, se conheciam há tempo suficiente para amenidades serem descartadas.  
- Ron me falou que o espião que entregou a caixa com os vídeos do laboratório de meus pais foi Draco Malfoy. - Harry falou e esperou que Kingsley dissesse algo - Que merda isso quer dizer? - ele impacientou-se.  
- Eu disse que ele entregou. Nunca falei que ele era espião. - Kingsley falou simplesmente.  
- Você está querendo me dizer que alguém está controlando ele? Que outra pessoa pegou as fitas e os documentos? Quem? Como? - Harry sentia uma necessidade visceral de saber quem era essa pessoa.  
- Você sabe que tem coisas que eu não posso te dizer, Harry. Pela segurança da Ordem e do Fawkes você tem que ter o mínimo de coisas em sua mente. - Kingsley falou.  
- Kingsley, você sabe bem que normalmente eu já tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça! Se você quer que eu tenha menos coisas na minha mente você terá de me esclarecer como um soldado B te entregou uma caixa de documentos confidenciais considerados perdidos há vinte e um anos. Documentos que foram editados por alguém extremamente paciente, alguém que sabe como era a interação entre as pessoas na base GH, alguém que viu boa parte da vida da minha família. Essa pessoa sabia mais de onde eu vim do que eu mesmo! O normal é eu querer saber quem é essa pessoa.  
Harry parou para tomar fôlego observando atentamente o rosto controlado de Kingsley. Levou bastante tempo para ele falar, e quando falou foi num tom sério.  
- Eu vou te falar o que sei, pois pelo visto você está com isso martelando na sua mente há bastante tempo. Se você veio aqui numa manhã de trabalho, com um discurso praticado e tudo, é porque isso é importante para você.  
- Eu vou pagar as horas que faltei ao trabalho... - Harry começou a se explicar, mas parou quando Kingsley ergueu a mão.  
- Não precisa se justificar. Ninguém merece um dia de folga mais que você. - Kingsley colocou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa - Não posso te informar quem editou as fitas, porque não sei. Malfoy D esteve comigo por bem pouco tempo, não deu para entrarmos em todos os detalhes. Ele me falou que nosso homem foi descoberto e está preso, que ele tem mais informações, mas não poderia dar naquela ocasião. Ele só teve tempo de entregar a caixa para mim, tirar uma seringa do bolso, perfurar apressadamente a dobra do próprio cotovelo, retirar uma amostra de sangue e praticamente jogá-la para mim dizendo que entraria em contato do jeito de sempre.  
- O jeito de sempre é a forma que Snape entrava em contato com a Ordem. - Harry falou.  
- Exato. Ele usará as músicas.  
- Kingsley, - Harry falou quase num sussurro - qual o resultado da análise da amostra de sangue?  
- O resultado foi que Malfoy D é, além de você, a única pessoa imune ao vírus tipo B registrada.

* * *

**N.A.:** Tem uma galera grande me ajudando com essa fic, não vou citar o nome de todas, mas elas sabem quem são e as agradeço profundamente. Sem elas eu não estaria aqui.  
Obrigada, leitors, por acompanhar. :)


	9. Livro II  Capítulo 1

**LEIAM A NOTA ABAIXO - LEIAM A NOTA ABAIXO - LEIAM A NOTA ABAIXO**

**N.A.: **Passarei a publicar a fic em meu perfil pessoal, pois fica mais cômodo para mim. Quem quiser continuar lendo vá em: **fanfiction . net / s / 7968479 / 1 **(apague os espaços); ou vá nos favoritos desse perfil BeBeh, pois lá também tem o link para onde atualizarei a partir de agora com o título "**A última fortaleza – Livro II**".

Utilizei uma música nesse capítulo. Ela se chama Phoenix, de Daft Punk. Se se interessarem podem procurar no Youtube e ler ouvindo, pois ela está bem no clima dos próximos dois capítulos. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

À noite, depois de trabalhar dez horas seguidas no Laboratório Fawkes, Harry caiu na cama exausto. Sua mente ainda rodeava a conversa que tinha tido com Kingsley aquela manhã. Então Malfoy era imune ao vírus tipo B. Isso explicava porque o loiro tivera a capacidade de entregar a caixa com os documentos, mas não explicava qual motivo ele tinha para fazer isso. Seus pais eram fiéis seguidores de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy tinha aceitado contrair a Marca Negra antes mesmo de Harry nascer. Até onde se sabia Lucius Malfoy tinha decaído das graças de Voldemort quando se deixara capturar depois da fuga de Harry ao ataque que acontecera ao antigo prédio do Ministério, quando ele ainda era adolescente. Narcissa Malfoy ele só vira uma vez por fotografia, não sabia se ela estava viva ou morta.

E agora tinha a situação de Draco. Quais seriam as intenções que ele tinha ao dar informações para a Ordem? Dar não, o rapaz insone duvidava que ele estivesse dando algo. Provavelmente ele estava querendo comprar alguma coisa. Certamente alguma clemência no seu julgamento, pois ele poderia estar foragido, mas agora que sabia que ele estava consciente Harry não teria piedade.

- Malfoy vai quebrar a cara se acha que porque faço parte da Ordem eu sou bonzinho. - ele falou em voz alta.

Harry nunca esquecera o rosto de Dumbledore naquela noite que acontecera o ataque a Hogwarts, nem da conversa que ele tivera com Draco. "Você é uma criança, Draco, não um assassino", ele falara. A vontade que Harry tinha era de esganar aquele safado. Ele não conseguira matar Dumbledore, porém, não adiantou de nada, porque Snape estava lá para cumprir a missão. Essa foi outra coisa difícil de engolir, o fato de Snape ser um espião para a Ordem e ter assassinado Dumbledore sob ordens do mesmo.

Agora Draco estava de volta, depois de ter fingido por mais de um ano ser um soldado tipo B. E o pior era que ele apareceu sem dar explicação alguma além de uma amostra de sangue. Harry não confiava em Draco. O fato de Snape ser um espião de confiança e muito cuidadoso não significava que era à prova de falhas. Draco era seu afilhado afinal de contas, e quando há sentimentos envolvidos nossa mente fica nublada. Já que não estavam conseguindo contatar Snape, Harry teria que ouvir da boca do loiro a história para saber se acreditaria ou não. E mais importante, o quê exatamente ele planejava conseguir com isso.

Ele ainda ruminava essas coisas quando seu celular da Ordem soou avisando a chegada de mensagem de texto. Ele se esticou apressadamente para pegar o aparelho e ver o que era. Estava escrito "Ataque na base GP. Animais. Excessivo. Emergente".

- Porra! - ele gritou.

Chutando o lençol no chão, Harry levantou apressadamente tropeçando no mesmo enquanto vestia um casaco cinza apropriado para batalhas que ficava sempre acessível numa arara perto de sua cama juntamente com suas botas e o resto do traje de luta.

Correu para seu quarto de armas, após digitar rapidamente a senha a porta deslizou para o lado exibindo um verdadeiro arsenal de guerra. Ele não tinha tempo, então pegou o mais prático, sua pistola automática, a mochila de munição que tinha colete a prova de balas embutido nas alças e fechava como uma armadura articulável, e o capacete a prova de balas. Não precisava dos óculos enquanto estivesse com o capacete, mas por via das dúvidas passou correndo no quarto para colocar um num bolso da perna da calça e outro num bolso perto do quadril direito, ele tinha vários óculos reserva, afinal nunca se sabia quando um infecto ou um acidente iria estraçalhar um. Harry era imune ao vírus, mas uma mordida de zumbi não era nada agradável.

Saiu com as chaves da moto entre os dentes enquanto calçava as luvas de batalha e fechava a porta com um chute. Tinha modificado a porta para ela abrir para fora por causa desses momentos em que precisava sair correndo. Harry modificara todas as portas de acesso aos locais em que ele vivia e trabalhava para facilitar a saída ou entrada rápida. A trava eletrônica com um sensor especial trancava e ativava os alarmes automaticamente.

Pulou na moto e arrancou cantando pneus e levantando a poeira que se acumulava no chão. Sua motocicleta tinha um sensor que comandava o fechamento da porta da garagem quando ela se afastava meio metro de distância, por isso não se preocupou em fechar a porta ao ouvir o baque dela batendo no chão. Sem olhar para o velocímetro ele acelerou, forçando o máximo da moto. Em menos de dez minutos, que para ele pareceram eternos, ele estava em Grimmauld Place, escondido pelas ruínas de um coreto próximo da esquina norte.

- Que porra é essa? - ele falou estupefato.

A visão inicial que ele teve foi aterradora. Milhares de monstros se engalfinhavam sobre os soldados da ordem. Nem em seus pesadelos mais assustadores ele tinha visto uma quantidade tão grande deles. E esses seres estavam muito apodrecidos, deformados de uma forma que só animais antigos poderiam ser.

_- _Onde Voldemort conseguiu esconder tantos zumbis desse jeito? - ele se perguntou.

O choque inicial durou poucos segundos, então ele se sacudiu mentalmente e analisou a situação rapidamente. Por um lado havia uns quatro mil mortos-vivos; por outro apenas dezenas, talvez pouco mais de uma centena, de soldados da Ordem. Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Molly e mais alguns membros da Ordem tinham subido num tanque de guerra que tinha sido modificado pela Ordem para serem altos como caminhões de alojamento e liso, dificultando o acesso dos mortos-vivos. Ron, Neville, Ginny e Seamus tinham subido em outro junto com outras pessoas. À distância ele não conseguia ver mais conhecidos, mas ao longe via uma figura que era bem mais alta e volumosa que as outras, provavelmente Hagrid brandindo sua clava e destroçando algumas cabeças, e se ele estava ali Charlie estava junto brandindo tia Muriel, sua foice monstruosa. Tinha mais uns cinco tanques espalhados pelo Largo, todos cheios de soldados e cercados de atacantes.

A massa de zumbis era espessa e os sons que eles emitiam naquele mar de podridão eram ensurdecedores. O Largo estava um caos. Harry ativou o modo de defesa de sua moto: várias partes da carcaça dela se abriram revelando lanças perigosamente afiadas; uma em cada punho do guidom, sete em cada jante dos pneus, sete na parte traseira onde estava o bagageiro e duas mais longas na frente.

O destino de Harry era a porta da garagem da base GP, que infelizmente ficava de frente para o largo. Ele tinha que praticamente atravessar os cinquenta metros de largo para chegar lá. Seria uma pequena distância se o caminho não estivesse infestado de monstros. Todas as lanças começaram a girar em seus eixos, tornando-as grandes processadores. Uma explosão a uns vinte metros de distância fez alguns voarem destroçados abrindo um pouco o caminho, provavelmente Seamus vira-o pelo radar e lançara um de seus _brinquedos de abrir caminho_.

- É agora ou nunca.

Acelerando sua moto, Harry se curvou para frente para se proteger e empunhar a arma. Ele tinha que ser rápido, se desviar dos mortos-vivos ou evitar que eles o parassem, sua moto era grande, ajudaria, mas Harry não podia perder tempo. Dois terços do caminho estavam livres, pois eles ainda estavam passando por cima dos cadáveres e tropeçando, mais o terço do caminho mais próximo à entrada estava cheio de criaturas, e eles já tinham farejado Harry.

Erguendo a mão direita Harry deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça do animal que estava diretamente no caminho. O monstro caiu no chão, levando mais dois com ele. Daqueles caídos a moto cuidaria. Parar não era uma opção. Acelerando mais Harry deu um cavalo de pau jogando-se no mar de criaturas.

Vários zumbis tiveram partes do corpo estraçalhadas nesse primeiro impacto, alguns foram neutralizados. Um deles ficou preso nas lanças frontais e ele teve as penas arrancadas pelas lanças do pneu. A criatura ergueu as mãos para atacar e recebeu um tiro na cabeça. Harry o deixou pendurado na moto servindo de escudo. Ele atirava metodicamente, acertando com precisão as cabeças dos que estavam em seu caminho. Não olhava para os lados, não vacilava a mão que segurava o guidom nem parava de atirar, apenas ouvia os urros das criaturas que eram atrasadas perdendo suas pernas e tendo seus peitos destroçados pelas lâminas da moto.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando minha noite de sono! - ele gritava histericamente.

Agora faltava menos de cinco metros. Apertou o controle na moto que fazia a porta da garagem abrir e acelerou o máximo que pôde com uma mão só segurando firmemente o guidom. O solavanco dos pneus batendo no meio-fio ergueu a motocicleta em outro cavalo de pau e Harry pousou bruscamente dentro da garagem. Apertou o botão de fechar a porta antes mesmo da moto se estabilizar. Com a confusão seis animais tinham caído na garagem com ele, um deles tinha sido cortado ao meio pela porta e se arrastava com as mãos.

Harry fez a moto dar uma rabiada destroçando as pernas de três criaturas. Pulou da moto empurrando-a sobre outro que teve a barriga perfurada pelas lanças do guidom. Abaixou-se num giro rápido tirando o punhal longo que carregava num compartimento na perna. Quando se levantou desferiu um golpe certeiro, arrancando a cabeça do monstro que tinha tido a barriga perfurada. Outro giro e outra cabeça rolou pelo chão de Grimmauld Place, um tiro e um dos que tiveram as pernas arrancadas pela moto parou de se mover. Os outros que tinham ficado sem perna foram neutralizados com o punhal, pois era importante poupar munição por causa da quantidade de monstros que estavam no largo.

Quando ele foi se levantar para acabar com o zumbi que fora cortado ao meio sentiu um solavanco e caiu de cara no chão, machucando o nariz no capacete. Num giro rápido ele deu um tiro na cabeça da criatura que o puxara pelos calcanhares e pronto. Neutralizara os seis que entraram com ele na garagem.

- Seu puto! - Harry falou levantando o capacete e massageando o nariz. Apalpou rapidamente e percebeu que não estava quebrado. - Agora só faltam uns três mil e setecentos.

Harry caminhou para o fundo da garagem cavernosa de Grimmauld Place tirando de uma corrente no pescoço a placa de ignição da Ordem disfarçada de placa identificadora. Qualquer veículo que pertencesse à Ordem poderia ser ativado com aquela placa. Lá estava o que ele precisava: o trator de esteira. Subiu no aparato pela escada retrátil e fechou a porta puxando a escada para dentro. Ativou o trator e acelerou, atravessando a garagem velozmente. A estratégia era primeiro pegar Hagrid e Charlie do chão, depois pegar os outros para reorganizar o grupo, atacando em duas frentes. O trator iria afastando os mortos-vivos com sua pá enquanto ele ia pegando os soldados da Ordem.

- Vamos, vamos... - ele falava para si mesmo, pois a velocidade que conseguia avançar não era a que ele gostaria.

Com a aproximação do trator a porta da garagem abriu automaticamente e assim que a máquina saiu ela se fechou. Harry estava protegido pela estrutura à prova de balas, pela altura do veículo e pela falta de apoio na parte externa para subirem. Seguiu diretamente para o lugar onde Hagrid e Charlie estavam, agora uma pequena montanha de defuntos com eles no topo atirando precisamente na cabeça dos que se aproximavam. A clava de Hagrid e a tia Muriel de Charlie estavam presas nas costas dos combatentes.

Harry nem se preocupava em atirar agora, ele tinha que reagrupar apropriadamente os soldados da Ordem, depois ele neutralizaria alguns. Ainda estava chocado com a quantidade impressionante deles ali no Largo. Não imaginava que Voldemort ainda tivesse um contingente tão grande. Os avanços da Ordem com a distribuição da cura eram tão significativos que ele nunca parou para pensar que poderia haver soldados ou animais escondidos. E aqueles ali estavam além das possibilidades de cura, pois eram infectos antigos e muito apodrecidos. Eram tão velhos que Hagrid e Charlie não tinham muitos problemas em mantê-los afastados apenas com suas armas brancas. Agora que os animais estavam mais distantes deles os dois eles estavam usando as pistolas.

- Morre! Morre! Morre! - dava para ouvir os gritos de Hagrid de longe misturado com a gritaria geral.

Vários zumbis eram esmagados com o progresso do trator, a superfície da esteira que era cinza já estava tingida de restos putrefatos de sangue e órgãos internos. Alguns pedaços de membros que se desprendiam no impacto espalhavam-se pelo chão, cobrindo outros que estavam ao redor.

Os rapazes viram-no se aproximar e retiraram suas companheiras das costas para fazer o caminho até o trator que parara próximo da montanha de corpos apodrecidos, mas não tinha avançado mais para não desalojar os dois soldados. Com dois pulos Hagrid estava no chão gritando a cada golpe que desferia despedaçando a cabeça de uma criatura. Charlie era mais calculista. Cada giro preciso de sua foice arrancava a cabeça de mais de um animal. Eles foram treinados para lutar juntos por causa de seus portes e formas de lutar similares. Estavam costa com costa, caminhando de lado em direção ao trator de forma que avançavam progressivamente neutralizando atacantes.

Eles se aproximaram do trator e Harry empunhou sua pistola. Sete tiros e sete zumbis caídos depois ele abriu a porta do trator, descendo a escada retrátil. O primeiro a subir foi Charlie. Harry ia atirando enquanto seu amigo subia e Hagrid não parava de golpear os animais que se aproximavam. Uma vez dentro do trator, Charlie juntou-se a Harry para abrir o caminho de Hagrid subir. Metódica e eficientemente eles abriram um círculo em torno do homenzarrão e Hagrid virou-se para subir surpreendentemente rápido. Ao ver seu tamanho ninguém imaginaria a agilidade que ele tinha. Fechou a porta atrás de si puxando a escada e deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

- Oi, Harry! - Hagrid falou como se tivessem se encontrando numa tarde de chás em Hogwarts.

- Oi, rapazes. - Harry respondeu voltando para a direção.

- E aí, qual o plano, Harry? - Charlie perguntou se posicionando em uma das minúsculas janelas que serviam como pontos de ataque e começando a atirar. Hagrid de posicionou em outra fazendo o mesmo.

- Reagrupar o pessoal e depois nos dividir em dois grupos para atacarmos separados em duas frentes, assim os animais se focarão em menos lugares e será mais fácil parar o avanço. - Ele falou enquanto guiava o trator.

- Certo. - eles responderam ao mesmo tempo, detonando uma cabeça de zumbi por tiro, valendo-se da posição de vantagem no alto.

Harry girou o trator para o tanque de Kingsley e avançou pelo mar de monstros destroçando os que estavam na frente e abrindo caminho entre os infectos. Ele puxou o rádio do trator e chamou Kingsley:

- Chefe, aqui é Fênix. Solicitando contato. Repito. Solicitando contato. Câmbio.

Um ruído chiado foi ouvido e a voz de Kingsley respondeu:

- Fênix, aqui é chefe. Contato autorizado. Câmbio.

- Sugiro estratégia de reagrupamento e divisão simétrica. Repito. Estratégia de reagrupamento e divisão simétrica. Câmbio. - Harry falou, sabendo que Kingsley aceitaria sua sugestão.

- Sugestão aceita, soldado. Câmbio.

- Irei coletar os soldados. Câmbio desligo.

Harry colocou o rádio no lugar e avançou para pegar o grupo de Kingsley. Parou do lado do tanque e pegou uma chapa de metal que era usada para fazer pontes nessas situações e ficava encostada numa parede do trator. Abriu a porta sem descer a escada e colocou uma extremidade da chapa na porta do trator e outra sobre o tanque. Kingsley foi o primeiro a subir no trator, os outros seguiram-no rapidamente. Os zumbis esticavam as mãos apodrecidas e mutiladas para tentar pegá-los, mas a altura não permitia. Os que entravam iam se posicionando nas janelas de ataque em duplas, um ficava na janela com a arma, outro ficava atrás passando munição. O alvo eram as cabeças dos mortos-vivos, não podiam atingir nenhum outro lugar, porque seria um desperdício de munição.

Hagrid afastou-se da janela que estava e postou-se atrás de Charlie para dar-lhe munição, seu papel normal nessas situações. Ele tinha se posicionado em uma janela inicialmente porque o trator estava vazio e naquela situação era mais importante alguém que neutralizasse animais que alguém para recarregar, pois quando eles entraram ainda tinham bastante munição em suas pistolas.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos pegar os outros. - Kingsley falou enquanto se posicionava em uma janela e Molly se postava atrás dele.

- Alguma baixa, chefe? - Harry perguntou.

- Vinte e cinco até agora. - Kingsley respondeu e começou a atirar.

Harry apertou os lábios irritado e encaminhou o trator para o tanque mais próximo. O trator de esteira era uma poderosa ferramenta para esse tipo de ataque e Harry estava chateado por não ter tido alguém com ele para poder trazer o outro trator da garagem de Grimmauld Place. Ele estava chegando perto de um tanque quando teve impressão de ouvir ao longe algo diferente dos gritos das criaturas, mas ignorou a sensação em favor da tarefa em mãos. Só parou quando chegou ao lado do trator e colocou a chapa de metal para eles passarem. Enquanto membros da Ordem passavam rapidamente para dentro do trator Charlie gritou:

- Caralho! Vem chegando mais! E esses são soldados B!

- O quê? - Harry perguntou e olhou para onde ele apontava.

Lá estavam pelo menos cento e cinquenta soldados armados com metralhadoras. Eles caminhavam entre os zumbis como se estivessem se desviando de plantas pegajosas e nada mais. Ele olhou para os tanques e percebeu que os outros membros da Ordem já tinham visto os soldados, pois estavam entrando rapidamente para a parte com proteção contra balas. Sem pestanejar ele se dirigiu ao tanque onde Ron estava. Agora mais que nunca a estratégia de reagrupamento era importante. Quando estava a poucos metros do tanque de Ron os primeiros tiros pipocaram os vidros e a lataria do trator.

- Filho de uma puta desgraçada! - Kingsley urrou enfiando a mão no bolso.

Retirou de lá um aparelho pequeno que parecia um MP4 e o empurrou sobre a mesa estreita de munição que estava no meio do trator. Foi então que Harry parou num solavanco, percebendo que o que ele tivera impressão de ter ouvido era o comunicador especial que Kingsley usava para se comunicar com Snape. Naquele comunicador só tocavam músicas. Cada música tinha um significado e a que estava tocando agora em especial nunca tinha sido tocada antes. Uma batida eletrônica servia como base para a palavra que se repetia continuamente: Phoenix.

Harry sentiu um arrepio de terror percorrer seu corpo. Essa música era um aviso de ataque surpresa ao Fawkes, o laboratório principal da Ordem onde era produzida a cura para o vírus T.M.R.

- Há quanto tempo está tocando? - Harry perguntou sentindo suas mãos se tornarem duas pedras de gelo.

- Sete minutos. - Kingsley falou olhando para o visor do aparelho - Com a comoção eu só senti vibrar agora. - ele esfregou o rosto num gesto de cansaço bordando o desespero.

- Esse ataque massivo aqui era só uma distração! - Harry gritou chutando a parede tamanha frustração.

- Aquele desgraçado nos enganou, estamos cercados aqui. - Kingsley falou.

- Não mesmo. - Harry falou e arrancou com o trator para pegar o grupo do tanque em que Ron estava.

- O que você está pensando, Fênix? - Kingsley perguntou.

- Primeiro eu vou pegar Ron e os outros daquele tanque. Depois vamos voltar para a garagem para vocês pegarem o outro trator. Aí minha equipe vai comigo para o laboratório tentar parar o que está acontecendo.

Algumas vezes o raciocínio frio de Harry em momentos de estresse impressionava Kingsley, essa era uma dessas ocasiões. Ele tinha certeza que Harry estava tão aterrorizado quanto ele, mas não se permitia fraquejar. Por isso ele era o segundo em comando.

- Certo, Fênix. Jogue duro. - Kingsley falou e se posicionou novamente na janela para começar a atirar nos soldados tipo B, os que ofereciam real perigo nesse momento.

Durante a interação dele com Harry nenhum dos soldados tinha parado de atirar. O treinamento ensinara que quando alguém não fosse parte ativa de uma discussão não podia parar o que estava fazendo numa batalha.  
Harry chegou do lado do tanque em que Ron estava e colocou a chapa metálica da mesma forma que nos outros. Os soldados da Ordem passaram correndo de um veículo para o outro já se posicionando nas janelas de ataque.

- Aquele filho da puta está cagando zumbi? - Ron perguntou assim que se posicionou.

- Se está cagando eu não sei, mas que eu vou acabar com quantos puder isso eu vou. - Harry falou manobrando de volta para a garagem de GP - Ron, vamos para Fawkes. Está tendo um ataque lá.

- O quê? - Ron gritou, mas não parou de atirar nos soldados tipo B. Sua mira era precisa e eficiente.

- Nós vamos para lá parar o ataque. - Harry falou e continuou seu caminho levando pela frente atacantes tipo A e B enquanto as outras pessoas atiravam metodicamente e sem parar nas cabeças dos infectos.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça. Seu coração estava acelerado e seus intestinos embrulhados de medo ao imaginar o que aconteceria se Fawkes fosse destruído, mas ele era um soldado. Poderia estar um caos emocionalmente, mas nada interferiria numa missão. Abriu a palma da mão esquerda e recebeu um pente de munição. Carregou a arma velozmente e atirou na cabeça de um soldado tipo B. Ele poderia até morrer nessa missão, mas ia levar junto uma boa quantidade desses miseráveis pro inferno.


End file.
